Christian and Kate
by Lost Girl15
Summary: This is kinda based off of the show Austin and Ally, but its more like my life and how frustrating it is with this boy. I usually don't write this way. But, I want to see if I get better feedback. So, please read, rate, and review! Summery inside! Please, it is a good story!
1. Chapter 1

**I write usually different than this. But I want to something different. Tell me what you think.**

**Kate and Christian are in high school. Their both sophomores. Kate has fallen hard for Christian ever since she first saw talked to him in freshman year in band. Will she ask him out? Does he feel the same way?**

Chapter One: Saved by the Bell

It was a cold dull morning. Going to school, study for German, study for Biology, and all my other classes. _Es ist kalt. _Have to study for my German quiz on weather today. A quick breeze hit my face. It felt like a slap.

"Ugh, could this get worse?" I said.

"Hey! Kate!" Some one familiar screamed. I mentally slapped myself. "Who says: 'could this get any worse?' Without know that will obviously happen? I am such a ninny!" I said to myself. I face palmed myself. "Kate! I was calling out your name! I wanted to ask you something- wait, what happened to your face?" He asked curiously, he tilted his head like a dog. Christian, he is perfect in my eyes. He has dirty blond hair, which I like long-ish, not too long, but not as short as a buss cut He has sapphire blue eyes that can show his feelings when he doesn't want to. His body is built perfectly, he has muscles, but not to much for it to be disgusting. He has a little six pack.

"How I wish to run my hands down his chest." I slapped myself mentally. "Ugh, Kate, you can't think like that. He doesn't feel that way for you!" I said to myself.

He is not that much taller than me, maybe he is 5'5". I don't know. All I know is that I can't wear heels around him. That part sucked, because I like to wear heels. He is very attractive, at least to me.

One thing I hate about him, well there's a couple: we disagree, he is impulsive, and we argue constantly. How do we get along you ask? Well, I hold my tongue, a lot. And I am sure he does, too.

But, one thing I can't stand: he is a constant flirt with me. I don't know what he wants from me. One day, he wants nothing to do with me. The next, he wants to be friends. The next, he is super flirty and wants to be something more...

"Kate!" Christian yelled at me. He was concerned, you could see it in his eyes.

"Uh, sorry, I was thinking about something..." I said.

"Huh, about what?" He asked. Tilting his head again.

"Nothing.." I looked away blushing. Of course, he noticed.

"Huh, nothing? Are you sure? I surely seems like something..." He smirked at me. Then put his hand on my cheek and started to caress it.

I stood there, frozen. I probably had my eyes huge. I guess, he was laughing at my expression. My cheeks were probably blood red by know.

"Are you sure it's nothing?" He breathed huskily into my ear. I shivered. He caught that and whispered again. This time, I leaned in.

"Is it about me?" He breathed huskily into my ear.

"N-n-no" I stammered. I mentally curse at myself for letting him have this effect on me.

He laughed at me. "Who are you trying to convince? Me? Or yourself, Kate?" He breathed in my ear again. "Just admit it." He breathed again.

"Admit what?" I breathed. His hands were still on my neck, face, and hair. I was having trouble breathing and maintain a regular heart beat at the moment.

"You know, how you how've feelings for me." He trailed his lips against my cheek.

I was frozen at this. "What?! How could he possibily know?! Well, two can play at this game." I was leaning in. He was shocked at what I was doing. I caressed his cheek, he leaned into my hand.

"K-K-Kate, what are you...?" He started to ask. I shushed him. I dragged my lips across his face. I put them theirs for a spilt second. He was starting to move closer to my lips.

The bell rang. I stopped what I was doing, I was startled. He remained unfazed. We backed away from each other.

"Well? Are you going to answer my question?" He crossed his arms and looked serious, with a hint of a smirk. I smirked and got an idea. "This will drive him mad." I thought.

"I guess now we will never know." I breathed. My lips were brushing against his. Temping him. He leaned in a little bit. But, I backed away. I smirked. "I finally got him" I thought. He cursed under his breathed. I walked away smirking, while he remained frozen.

"Saved by the bell" I muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you from my first review: mysteriouspurplerose2121!**

**You rock! I am trying to come up with sayings as the chapter titles. If you have any, please review and say so. It will be very much appreciated. But the title in this on was inspired by my English teacher. Thank you for making us read Julius Caesar! If you have read the book, then you will recognize the title! Anyways I hope you like this chapter! Read, rate, review!**

**(There will be cussing in this chapter. And shorty about my spelling. Curse this spell check!) **

Chapter 2: It's Greek to Me

Christian's point of view:

"Ugh! How could I let Kate get under my skin like this!" I screamed to myself. I punched my locker. "Shit!" I muttered. "That bloody, stupid, damn, no go for nothing locker is a piece of..." I was saying until Kate came.

"Hey, sweetheart, what's up?" I said to her.

She turned red. "Aw, she is so adorable. I could just kiss her... Wait? What?! What the hell am I thinking? It's just Kate. I mean, she is so..." My thoughts got interrupted.

"Why do you do that?" She asked.

"Do what, love?"

"See, that! Right there! What you just did!"

"What? What?!"

"The nickname thing! Why do you do that!"

I chucked. She was flustered. She is adorable when she is angry, or flustered, or really any time. She is just so perfect. She has brown hair that ends right above her breast. It has blond, light brown, dark brown, red, and black highlights in them. She has stormy grey silver eyes. They are supposed to be blue, they are with hazel in them. They can tell me anything, when she is scared, happy, vulnerable, and angry. Which, she totally looks hot when she is angry. But if she ever found out that she would so kick my ass. She is so small. _Sie ist klein. _Yeah, I take German, as well. But, I am in German 2. She is in German 1.

She has a swimmers body. Like me. But she is perfect. She has a models face. Small, clean, and gorgeous. She has the tiniest waist you have ever seen, long arms, long fingers, long legs, and toned body. She is so innocent. Unlike me. Oh not, in that way. But I have been kissed before. She hasn't.

"Hello? Christian? Are you even listening to me?!" Kate said annoyed.

"Of course I am." I retorted.

"Sure you are." She said while rolling her eyes.

"So, no offence, but why are you here?"

"I was wondering if you have seen my copy of _Julius Caesar. _I can't find it anywhere." She rolled her eyes.

"I can't say that I have, love." I said in a British accent.

"Ugh, I can't understand you. You are impossible." She sighed.

I smirked, having an idea. This was just too much fun. "Well, love, I can't say that I've have not. But, it's Greek to me." Then, I swiftly kiss her on the cheek. She froze.

I walked away, smirking. I left a dumbfound Kate standing there.

"Mission accomplished." I said to myself.

**Okay, how was that? Sorry that it was kinda rushed. Oh, and I will try to have whose point of view it is. But if it isn't said, it will most likely be Kate's. Please review! Tschüs! **

** ~ Lost Girl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shout out to my first reviewers from chapter two: hpausllyrules1, mysteriouspurplerose2121, and 12345!**

**I will do that every time who is my first few reviewers. So, keep your eyes open for that! Seriously, I am running out of ideas for chapter titles! I need you to tell me familiar sayings! And tell me what me to write! I am running out of ideas! I need to get out more! And please, if I could have at least five reviews, that would make me so happy! And check out my other story: _Legend of June. _I know that this is a lot to ask, but I am updating twice today! But, thank you so much from people who have reviewed! Remember: read, rate, and review!**

Chapter 3: Cat caught Your Tongue?

Kate's point of view:

We lie there. After what we just did, we rolled on our backs. Hot, a little sweaty, right next to each other, panting, hearts beating out of our chest, and little amount of clothing on.

We finally catch our breath. We both groan and moan, we do it again until we get it right.

Finally, we finish that part. Now, on to the next workout.

"Why does dry land have to be this hard?" I said, breathless. We were on land, after swim team practice, we have dry land after that. And we couldn't change. We were all in our suits.

"I don't know. But, you doing that makes you incredibly hot." He said breathless, he wiggled his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes. "God, first grabbing my leg under water, scarring me in front of everyone. Now, you have to make note of my attractiveness? What's next? Invading my personal space?" I retorted.

"Sweetheart, if you don't remember, I already did that. Would you like me to remind you?" He said smirking, moving his hand to my waist and bringing me close to him. I tried squirming away, but he wouldn't let me move an inch.

"Don't be nervous." He breathed huskily into my ear. Making me shiver in delight.

"I hate the affect he has on me." I said to myself. "I have to get back at him some way." I thought.

We had to put our backs on the wall now. He was right behind me. We have to have our armpits touch the wall. And put that arm on our necks. And our other on our hip. He was breathing on my neck and shoulder. I couldn't breathe right now. I couldn't escape right now, even if I wanted to.

"Kate, why won't you finally admit your feelings for me?" He breathed while dragging his lips down my shoulder. Apparently, our swim coach is blind.

"Because, I don't." I said. Trying to sound confident.

Of course he saw it. He smirked. "Kate, why don't you let loose once awhile."

"I can't."

"Try, try now."

I sighed. I did really like being in his arms. Which, now he has his other arm around my waist.

"I will try." I said in defeat.

"Finally. Now, to have so fun." he said and a grin stretched across his face.

We were done with that exercise. We went down to the mats. We were both right next to the pool. Suddenly, I go an idea. I smirked.

"What are you smirking about? You finally have found out your long undying love for me?" He smirked.

"I believe that is the other way around. But, yes. I have."

"You have?" His smirk disappeared. His eyes got huge. He had the faddiest of smiles. "It's about time." He grinned.

"Oh, you have no idea." I said. I grinned. It was slowly turning into a smirk. We were all getting up.

"In fact, I am going to show you how much." I said, getting closer. He got what I was doing. He got closer. I put my hand onto his cheek, caressing it. His eyes flutter closed instantly. I moved closer. "A couple of more steps." I thought.

I brought my hand down to his chest and felt it. "It feels so nice!" I thought. "But, this is going to be even better." I thought.

"Christian." I breathed.

"Kate." He breathed.

I brought my lips closer to his. I brushed my lips against his. My hands were still on his chest. He leaned in a little bit. And then, WAM!

"Ah!" He screamed. I pushed him backwards. We were both dry as bone. But, now he wasn't. Everyone was laughing. I was smirking. His face was priceless.

I brought myself closer to him. "Is that letting loose, enough?" I smirked.

He was still there, not responding.

"What's a'matter? Cat caught your tongue?" I smirked. He floated looking as dumbfounded as I was when he kissed my cheek.

**How was that? Better? Please respond!**

**~ Lost Girl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shout out to 12345 and mysteriouspurplerose2121! You guys rock!**

**I am running out of ideas! I'm sorry if this next one seems sloppy. I am also sorry that I did write last night. Hopefully, I can think of something. Anyways, here is the next one! Remember: read, rate, and review!**

Chapter 4: What Goes Around; Comes Around

Christian's point of view:

"Ugh, Kate has gotten me twice. That means were two for two. I have to get back out in the lead again! I need to get her back! But how?" I thought. I am at school. It's almost lunch. Which I have with Kate. Then I have third period. German.

"Wait, Doesn't Kate have German at the same time? With Frau? Yes! I know how to get back at her!" I thought.

Frau, the German 1,3,4 A.P., and 4 honors teacher, she loves to get into people's personal lives. And she knows me from last year. I have a different German teacher this year. But, anyways, Frau always favors the girl and she loves to get involved in peoples dating lives.

If I can just get her to think that Kate and I are dating, then she will never let Kate live it down.

"Yes, this is genius!" I said out loud.

"What's genius?" Kate came up and asked me.

"Nothing, sweetheart, nothing at all." I said. She rolled her eyes at me. I shrugged.

"Let's just go to lunch, before you start calling me your girlfriend." She said. I chuckled. I laughed at the irony. "Only if she knew." I thought. She looked at me, questioning. I waved it off.

We went to lunch. I was surprisingly quiet and nice to Kate. Well, I am nice to her, but I always tease her instead. She kept looking at me confused and curious. I just waved it off and winked at her. She rolled her eyes.

Finally, lunch ended. But, as soon as I was about to start my plan, Kate confronted me.

"What are you doing?" She questioned me.

"Nothing at all." I said innocently.

"I highly doubt that. You were nice and not teasing me today at lunch at all. And you only do that when something is up. So, what is it?" She retorted.

It is as if the stars and all good luck where with me right at this moment. Frau walked out of her room and she saw us talking. She grinned. Kate didn't she her yet, but I did. A slight change in plans, but I can make this work.

"Nothing at all, love. I have to get going to class. Talk to you later after class." I said. I swiftly kissed her cheek and left her dumbfounded once again. Then she turned around and saw Frau. Her eyes widened. She cursed under her breathe.

"No-no-no." She said stammering. She was moving her hands in a rapid fashion.

I was walking away and I could still hear her sigh and growl in frustration. I could also hear Frau already questioning her. I laughed and smirked.

"This was going to be fun." I said.

After class, I heard her storm out. I caught up with her.

"Kate. Kate! Wait up!" I said.

"Do you know what I went through for the past eighty minutes? Her questioning me and I was trying to explain that we were not dating and that were just friends?" She said sounding annoyed.

"Well, that's what you get for pushing me in the pool!" I said.

"Do you want to know something interesting though? I told her that you didn't like me like that. And she said that it wouldn't take that much too." She said.

"It wouldn't." I said looking into her eyes. She froze. Her mouth dropped a little. I smiled, a genuine smile.

"See ya around, Kate." I said chuckling. I left her there frozen.

Yep, I was back in the lead with a landslide. I wonder what she is going to do next? Or if she will ever realize my true feelings for her. But, hey, what goes around; comes around.

**Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. That actually happened to me, excepted the nicknames, the kiss on the cheek, and 'the game'. But, that was with the real Christian. Which I changed his name on here. And mine. This part turned out pretty good. Remember to review! I will update very soon!**

** ~ Lost Girl**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shout out to 12345 and mysteriouspurplerose2121!**

**People wanted to hear Kate's reaction, but I want to get into the deeper part of their relationship. Not just the teasing, but they act, and how they genially care about each other. The next few chapter will be a little more deeper. But, I will make a few comic relief chapters with the teasing back in there throughout the next few chapters. I hope you like it!**

**Okay, I am going to update this one right now, because I didn't update two days ago (again, my apologies). But, I have an idea! So, please, as always: read, rate, and review! **

Chapter 5: Bad Things Some Times Happen to Good People

Kate's point of view:

"Okay, you are going to be fine. It's just another meet. You have done these all your life." I said. My eyes closed. I was getting ready for another swim meet. We were at our home pool. It was pouring outside. It was a thunder and lightning storm. Even though, the pool was pretty loud with everyone talking and could hear it.

Swimming is my life. I love it. I want to be an Olympian swimmer. And I know I can get there as long as I work hard as I can. That is why I am glad to have Christian as a rival in swimming. He and I are almost the same speed. My pulls are strong than his. But, he has natural upper body strength. Which I have to work at.

"Kate!" Christian came running to me. He was in a black suit. He has our logo on the side. "His abs." I thought. I mentally slapped myself. "I can't think like that." I muttered looking away.

"Can't think what?" He asked.

"Nothing. It's...Nothing." I said whispering. Closing my eyes.

"You sure? You seemed deep in thought."

"I am just nervous."

"Really? You always seemed pumped before a meet."

"I am. It's just this meet, I can't help but thinking something bad is going to happen." I muttered. I was looking outside. A flash of lightning struck and about five seconds a crack of thunder was heard. More rain outside.

"I understand. But, your just nervous. You will do just fine as you always will. Okay?" He said reassuring me. He put one hand on my shoulder. I nodded and had a small smile. There's one great thing about Christian: he doesn't pry when you really don't want him to.

I sighed, "Well, I have to get ready. I am up in a little bit. I am in Lane 4, Heat 2, and Event 19. Tell the others that too."

"Will do. Kate, trust me, you're going to be fine." He assured. I nodded.

"Let's see: Event 1: 200 medley relay doing 50 breast, Heat 2, Lane 2. Event 15: 50 free, Heat 2, Lane 6. Event 19: 100 breast, Heat 2, Lane 4. And Event 21: 100 free, Heat 1, Lane 6. Well, two down, two more to go." I said to myself.

My mom, my dad, and my sister were here. But my sister is on swim team. She is a senior.

My friends Emerson and Nate were here also.

"I can do this. I always do this. Just pretend it is like Summer Swim League. With Char and everyone else." I said. I closed my eyes. Breathing in and out. "Calm, you can do this." I said. I opened my eyes. "I am ready for this." I said.

The announcer called up my number. I breathed. "I am ready for this."

"This is event 19. Heat 2. Woman's 100 breaststroke. Swimmers up on the block." The announcer called. I breathed. "You can do this." I said. I looked to Christian. He smiled assuring me. I nodded and showed a small smile.

A long whistle called. "Get down and ready." I said.

"Swimmers take your mark... Beep!" The announcer said then the buzzer went off. We all dove in. I thought of a song to listen to while I am swimming right now. I choose "She's So Gone" by: Naomi Scott. I just usually pick a song when I am swimming right now to take my mind off the pain. When your under water, swimming. All the sounds are non-existent. Their not there.

I could feel the acceleration of my dive in the water. I loved the speed of it all. It is the feeling of doing something you love. I feel like could do anything. It goes by so fast and the joy I have doing this. This is the reason for all the practice. It is all worth it. Me doing this, my own, against other people. But, I look forward, knowing that if I looked around that I would go slower. But, this makes all the training all worth it. The adrenaline rush of this is amazing. I can't even describe the joy and emotion coursing through my vains.

I did my kick then my underwater pull, which I am good at. I reached the surface I started my stroke by the middle of the pool. I pulled up and did my famous breaststroke pull. My hands out of the water, looking down, and head dive back in. I saw Christian talking to my friends. Right in front of me, but his back to me. None of them were looking at me. "Huh? I wonder why they aren't cheering for me. Never mind that. Stay focused." I said to myself.

Once I reached the wall, I did a two hand touch, go on my side, get one arm in the water. Like when you start out in the water with your arm out, except, I was one my side while doing this. I speedily brought my other arm down. Hearing it crash in the water, I took off. Making a perfect, fluent, and swiftly open turn in breaststroke. I did the same thing down and back. "Three more 25's left." I thought.

I got to the end pretty quickly. Keeping up my speed. "Two more left." I thought.

The other end. They were still there. They were looking at me, but not cheering. I suddenly heard some one really loud when I was turning, "GO! GO! GO!". I think it was one of the captains. But, I kept going.

"Last 25." I thought. I looked around the other of me in lane 3. I mentally slapped myself. "How could you do something that stupid?" I thought.

But, she was neck and neck with me. We were ahead of the other swimmers.

Now, the side of me being a coxswain came in. "Faster! Harder! Move! Move! Move! GO! GO! Now!" I said to myself. I picked up whatever speed I had left. Which, I am surprised that I had any left. I kept looking at the girl next to me. When I would get my head back in the water, I would pull harder, faster, and stronger. "I have to get this. I have to win. I am so close to let myself loose." I thought.

I touched the wall. I looked next to me. I can't tell if I beat her or not. I waited for everyone to finish before I get out. Once I got out, the rush was slowing down. My legs became so heavy and my arms feel like they could fall off. My heart was racing. Finally, results came in.

"Sixth place: lane 6. Fifth place: lane 1. Fourth place: lane 5. Third place: lane 2. And the winner is... Swimmer from (I am not going to say the school name.). In lane 4! Second place: lane 3." The announcer said.

I was shocked. I stood there motionless. It was still sinking in.

"I won? I won. I won!" I said out loud unsure of myself.

Christian and everyone of my friends were coming over.

They got here. And he came to me and gave me hug and spinning around. I was starting to get dizzy. I needed water. But, I ignored it.

"I told you would be fine." He whispered into my ear before putting down. I was still kinda dizzy. Probably because I just swam as hard as I could.

"Kate! You did awesome!" Emerson said. Nate nodded in agreement. John, my other friend on swim team, along with Natalie, they both agreed.

I was starting to see spots. I gave a alarming look to Christian. He looked at me scared when I did that. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't catch my breath.

My eyes were rolling in the back of my head. I blacked out.

The last thing I remember was Christian screaming my name rushing to catch me before I hit the ground.

Then everything went black.

To be continued...

**The first two parter. I will write the continuation of this exactly a week from now. But, I will write different things involving Christian and Kate like before. This one is a little bit longer than the other ones, but I hope you like it!**

**Like before, Emerson, Nate, John, and Natalie are real people. But, I changed their names. This happened to me, minus the blackout.**

**Do you guys like this? I know it is different, but I have to get into the serious and mature part of the relationship of Christian and Kate.**

**Please review!**

** ~ Lost Girl**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shout out to 12345 and mysteriouspurplerose2121! You rock!**

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a week! Things have been so busy lately! So, I will continue with Christian and Kate. This takes place while Kate is in the hospital. It is going to be in Christian's of view! Hope you like it! Remember: read, rate, and review!**

Chapter 6: Even the Greatest of Us Fall, Some Times

Christian's point of view:

"How could I be so stupid?!" I said to myself. I was hitting my head. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." I said again.

I was sitting in a white hospital room. With a white bed, white sheets, white pillows, white floors, white walls. Basically, everything was white. I was sitting the chair next to the bed. My head down. My hands holding hers.

I looked at her. The girl before me. She looked so peaceful. If she wasn't knocked out cold and not waking up, I would be happy she was actually getting some sleep. I smiled to myself. She looks perfect right now. She looks weak, breakable, vulnerable. Like the night this horrible thing happened.

Maybe, if I was there faster, she wouldn't have hit her head. Maybe, if I was there straight after her race, she wouldn't have fainted if I have gotten her water.

I growled at myself. "This is all my fault!" I exclaimed. "How could I be so stupid?!" I said again. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." I said again. "Why did it go all wrong?!" I exclaimed.

_Flashback: Night of the meet_

_"Kate!" I exclaimed. She fell over. Not responding to me. I ran back to her. "Kate!" I screamed. Tears started in my eyes. I wiped them away quickly. I refuse to cry in front of her. I was on my knees. I pulled her up into my chest. I don't care if my event would be on soon. Or that she was all wet. Or that she smelled strongly of chlorine. I was still in my swim suit. I tore her cap off her head. Both of them on the ground. Her goggles and cap. I took them. She would want them back soon. I took her messy bun out of her hair. I got water and poured it down her hair. So it was soft and the chlorine was getting out of it. I ran my fingers through her hair. It was so soft. I smiled softly. I kissed the top of her head. _

_Then, I screamed as loud as I could to get help. She was still in my lap. Her head in my lap, resting. I was still petting her hair. The rest of our friends came over, her sister, and our coach. Her sister, Malory looked in such shock, she clung to her best guy friend, he wrapped an arm around her._

_Our friends looked wide eyed at me. Emerson looked like she was about to cry. She clung her hand so tight to Nate. He was in pain, you could tell, but he wouldn't say anything._

_"Are you blind? Call 911! Now!" I screamed at them. I was breaking on the inside. "I can't loose her. I love her." I whispered silently looking at Kate. They some how heard me and looked at me flabbergasted._

_Our coach came over and started to inspect her. He motioned me to move her so her head would be facing away from me._

_"Well, I can barely feel her pulse. She is extremely dehydrated. I am surprised that she hasn't collapsed in pool yet. It is remarkable. But, do any of you know how much water she drinks a day?" He asked._

_"I don't see her drinking that much water, ever." Emerson said._

_I was shocked. I don't see her drink that much water either. Why doesn't she? How could I have not noticed?_

_"Is she going to be okay?" Malory spoke for the first time. Her voice was cracky. I assume mine was too._

_"She will be fine. But, he is right. We need to call 911. I need at least two people with her." Coach said._

_"I will go with her." Her sister said._

_"So will I." I said._

_"Alright. I will tell the head of the meet to go on. You two need to get to the hospital with her." Coach said._

_I nodded and looked at her sister and nodded again. I picked Kate up bridal style._

_"You don't have to do this. You have one more race." Malory said to me once we were out of earshot. _

_"No, I don't care about my last race. I will have many more of those. I care about Kate more than those." I said the last part softly, I looked down at Kate, I moved a stray hair out of her face._

_She smiled. "I know. And I know you're in love with her."_

_"What?! No, were friends."_

_"Whatever you say. But, I have seen the way you two look at each other."_

_I didn't know how to reply to that. "Is it possible Kate could have feelings for me? As deep as mine? Is she in as deep as I am?" I asked myself. I just smiled to Malory._

_We arrived at the hospital. We went to the front desk. I was still caring her. The nurse at the front desk smiled at me. We put her in a room and waited._

End of flashback:

I was still thinking when I felt some one squeeze my hand. It was warm. Before her hand was freezing. Now, it felt normal.

"Kate?" I asked softly.

"Christian?" Her voice trilling. It was cracky, because she had been sleeping so long. But, I forgot the sound of her voice, her laugh, her smile. I missed it all so much.

Then she opened her eyes. Piercing gray-blue looking at my soul. I was starstruck. "I love this girl." I thought.

**Well, that was a long chapter. It took me all day. So, please review. Do you think Christian and Kate should start dating the next chapter? Or should I make them tease each other a little bit more?**

**The real Christian was asking out this girl this week, on my sister's birthday. That's probably why I haven't felt the will to write. But, I don't think they are going out. Remember: these people are actually real. I just use different names.**

**On the brighter side, my birthday is next week! My sister's was on the 12th. Mine is on the 19th. We are a week and two years apart exactly! And on the 21 the German Exchange students are coming to my school! Such an awesome week next week! I will update soon! Tschau!**

** ~ Lost Girl**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shout to 12345! You rock!**

**So, this is going in Kate's point of view. This is when she wakes up. Awesome feedback! Please I would love to have more reviewers! I have a feeling that people are really going to like this one or get aggravated! This will be very interesting to see the feedback! So, remember: read, rate, and review!**

Chapter 7: Your Pain Hurts Me More

Kate's Point of view:

I woke up slowly. I looked around I was in a hospital. Everything was quiet, except the heart monitor. It was beating at a slow and regular pace. I saw Christian there. He looked dead tired. He was asleep. He was sitting in a chair next to me. He had purple under his eyes. Slight bags, too. He looked like he had been hit by a truck. "Has he been staying up, because _of me?" _I thought to myself. I took this chance to stare at him without being caught, and then later on being mocked about it.

He really was perfect. In every way, shape, and form. He was in black jeans. He had a dark navy blue tight tee-shirt. It fitted him extremely well. I could see his six pack. I blushed of the thought. Heart rate went up a little bit. The beeping increased. His black jacket was hanging over my shoulders. I smelled it. It smelled strongly of him. His scent is something I can't describe. It was sweet. Something that I can't get enough of.

I noticed that his hands covered mine. Not like the times he steals my stuff and I try to get it out of his hand and he holds on to my hand. I always wondered what it would be like to have him take my hand and hold it there, romantically though. And now he was, both of his hands held one on mine while my other one was right under it. I blushed again. Heart monitor beeping again.

I accidentally squeezed it. His eyes fluttered open. I closed my eyes and decided to make a moment out of this.

"Huh, Kate? Are you awake? Can you squeeze my hand again?" I heard him spoke softly.

I opened my eyes slowly and squeezed his hand. His eyes widened.

"Good morning, sleepy head." I said cutely. He was still in shock.

"Aw, don't worry, you're cute when you sleep." I said. I noticed then that his eyes were blood shot. He must be so tired. I felt so bad for him. He did this all for me.

Then his shocked expression finally fell. He grinned so big. I never seen him smile so big. His bloody eyes lit up at the sight of me. I blushed. He must have really missed me. I surely missed him.

He unexpectedly flung himself at me. He wrapped his arms around my waist. It was such a tight hug. He was smelling me from the shoulders up. Breathing all over my neck. "I missed you so much. Do not do that to me ever again. I don't think I could handle it." He breathed against my neck.

I didn't know how to respond from that. And I couldn't really. His body weight and the tightness of the hug is making me not breathe.

"Christian." I breathed. Eyes full of panic. He looked at me. Panic in his fragile eyes. "What's wrong, Kate!" He asked panicking more. He squeezed me tighter.

"Can't. Breathe. Christian." I tried to say. He chuckled at me.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"So, what have you been up to?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Just hanging out here. But, Kate I am going to take care of you until you get better." He said the last part softly.

"No need necessary. I care take care of myself perfectly fine. Just because this happened, doesn't mean I can't still beat you at breaststroke." I said getting out of bed. I was going to the bathroom.

"But, Kate." He said worried. He was getting up.

"Christian, just because I had this happen to me. Doesn't mean that I can't take care of myself. I am not that weak." I said. But as soon as I said that, I fell right to the ground. I was almost about to hit the ground when he caught me.

"You were saying?" He said huskily. He caught me bridal style and held me tight.

"Ugh, fine. I guess you can help me a little bit. But, I think I can manage to go to the bathroom without you're help." I said.

"Fine, I will carry you there."

"What?! No!" I said. He smirked.

Despite all my complaints, he carried me there. We reached the bathroom. He finally put me down.

"Still need my help in there?" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "You wish." I said. I smacked him on the chest lightly. He faked it, looking like I hurt him.

"Ouch!" He said.

"Serves you right."

Once I was down taking a shower and use the bathroom, I got out. The nurse was in my room, along with my sister.

"How are you, dear?" The female nurse asked.

"I am fine, thank you for asking. Uh, when can I go home?" I asked.

"Well, dear, you were extremely dehydrated. We had to put fluids in you." She said calmly.

"What?! How dehydrated was I?" I asked astounded.

"Well, they were surprised you could walk." My sister spoke.

"What?" I said softly. "I have been feeling fine." I said. Now, I felt a little light headed from all of this.

"Well, you could have. But, you need to drink a lot of water. It's a good think the boy reacted so fast." The nurse said.

"What? Oh, him. Yeah, I guess." I said. Saying the last part looking away.

"Lucky girl." My sister said smirking at me.

"Well. I am going back to sleep." I said yawning.

"Okay, we will leave you alone." My sister said. "Get better soon." She whispered into my ear.

"Will do." I said. I crawled back in bed. I slept for probably an hour. When I heard the door open. I kept my eyes closed.

"Kate? Your sister said you were sleeping." Christian whispered coming into the room. I kept my eyes closed.

"Maybe he would just get some sleep if I looked like I was sleeping right now." I thought to myself. I didn't respond to him.

"Kate? Aw, so you are asleep. At least she is getting better. Some color is coming back into her. Okay, love, get some sleep. We can talk when you wake up." He whispered. He smiled.

Then he did something completely unexpected. He leaned down and kissed me. Straight on the lips. If I hadn't had my eyes closed and now grounding my teeth down onto each other, I probably would have screamed. But, the next part was even more shocking.

"I love you, Kate." He said.

**Cliffhanger! So, do you like it? Please review more! Please! I will update probably next week. I might have something for my birthday as a teaser. It won't be in the time line of the story really. But, please review! I need feedback! And tell me what you want me to write next! Please! Tschrüs!**

** ~ Lost Girl**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shout out to Hamonious Wolf! You're awesome!**

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in two weeks! I had midterms last week and I had to study for them. I will update way more this week because it's spring break for me! Normally, I go down to Arizona, but airfares are way to expensive this now.**

**Now, this is Kate's birthday one. It will not be really related to other ones. This one will be in Kate's point of view. As always: read, rate, and review!**

Chapter 8: My Birthday

Kate's point of view:

Today, well, today is my birthday! I am turning sixteen today! My sweet sixteen! A night no one forgets! So many things I wanted to have done when I turned sixteen.

My Sweet Sixteen Check List:

Get permit. Nope.

Learn how to drive a stick shift. Nope.

Have a boyfriend. Nope.

Have my first kiss. Nope.

I have a lot of things I need to still do. I need to get a boyfriend to get that kiss. Now whom do I hope to get this kiss from? I don't know? Who do you think? You might think it might be Christian. I don't think that would be so bad. But, Christian and I are just friends. Who flirt and tease each other. Ugh, that's not helping me.

"Kate!" Christian came running over to me.

"Hey! Christian!" I said.

"Hey!" He picked me up in a hug and spun me around really tightly. It wasn't painful, just unexpected.

"Wow, some one is excited!" I said giggling.

"Of course! It's one of my favorite days!" He said. In a matter-of-fact voice.

"Why?" I said chuckling.

"Well, for starters I actually have something for you that you might like." He said smiling like he did something right.

"That is so sweet! You didn't have to get me anything!" I gasped.

"Well, I wanted to get something perfect for my favorite girl." He said smiling genuinely. I blushed.

"Well, that's so sweet of you. Really, it is. I can't thank you enough." I said smiling.

"Well, can I at least put it on you?" He said laughing.

"Sure." I said smiling.

He caught me two gold necklaces. The first one was a heart with with both of our first initials on it in cursive. The second one was a locket with a picture of the both of us in it.

When he put the necklaces on this hands where on my neck a caressing it. He breathed on my neck. His breathe was warm.

"Oh my gosh. They are stunning. They must have cost you a fortune!" I said.

"Nothing is to good for my favorite girl." He said beaming.

"Well, thanks to my favorite guy." I said smiling. I hugged him tightly around the neck. He put his arms around my waist protectively and he nuzzled his head into my neck.

"Happy birthday, Kate. Hope it's the best one yet." He breathed.

"You made it the best one." I whispered. I moved my head up. Our eyes meet and we were lost in each others. I kissed his cheek. Lingering my lips there. And, then moving my head back down to his chest. He kissed the top of my head.

We stayed there for a long time. Not willing to move. I thought one thing.

Best. Birthday. Ever.

**So, what did you think of tha****t? It doesn't help that I am so tired. I have a regatta tomorrow. That is a crew race for all of you that don't know. I am a coxswain. And a novice. Wish me luck tomorrow!**

**I know that this one was really short, but it was about Kate's birthday. The next chapter (hopefully I can update tomorrow) will be in Kate's point of view. **

**So, please: read, rate, and review!**

**Tschrüs!**

** ~ Lost Girl**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shout out to Harmonious Wolf! You rock!**

**I need more reviews please! I am getting writers block! Please review!**

**This chapter is again Kate's point of view. This is straight after the kiss happened and Kate is back at school. Enjoy! Please: read, rate, and review!**

Chapter 9: Thoughts, Words, and Actions

Kate's point of view:

_He kissed me. Then, what he did was even more surprising._

_"I love you."_

I have been trying stop thinking about that for the last week.

I was back at school. I have been avoiding Christian. He has been really sweet but I don't need him take care of me every second of everyday! I was in zero period. I have jazz band as my zero period. And after that, Christian has band as first period. So we cross paths on our way to class. Now, that I was scared for. He has been taking care of me ever since I left the hospital. I try to tell him that I can take care of myself and that if I really needed to, my parents would take care of me. But, he insisted that he didn't care and that he promised that he would take care of me. Did I mention Christian is incredibly stubborn? I tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault. But, he still believes that it is. I tried to tell him that he needs sleep, food, swim practice, and even to do his homework that he needs to do. But he just tells me that I am way more important than that. I felt so guilty for that. That it was my fault that he is torturing himself for me. Why didn't I drink enough water that day? I am so stupid! So, when I got back to school, I have been doing my best to try to get him to stop worrying me. Thus, why I am avoiding him.

_He kissed me. Then, what he did was even more surprising._

_"I love you."_

Those words kept flowing through my head. He loves me. He really loves me. Do I love him? I don't know. I have never been in love. This was my first problem out of three.

First problem:

He loves me:

He loves me. Plain as day. He said that. How am I supposed to react? Happy? Scared? Confused? Shocked? I don't know. I don't know how I feel. Could I love him? Of course. Do I love him? I don't know. I guess. No, I am over thinking this. But how could I not? Ugh, I am arguing to myself. I have seen love. Read about love. And hear about love, too. And yet, I don't know what it is. Apparently, you will know when you fall in love. How are you supposed to know?! Ugh, I am arguing with myself again. I have officially lost it.

Second problem:

He kissed me:

He kissed me. I have never been kissed before. I don't know how to describe it. It was just a peck. I didn't react fast enough. Ugh, I really am stupid. I read that kisses were supposed to be like fireworks going off, that everything is perfect, and that they feel like the only two people on the planet. But, why did he kiss me when he thought I was asleep? I don't know what took him over to do that. Besides, you should never kiss some one when their asleep. If they wake up in the middle of that. I would not want to be that person kissing them. I don't know how it felt. It was for a brief second. I actually think time speed up in that moment. But, he would have to kiss me again for me to see how it really is. Which leads me to my third problem.

Third problem:

What do I do?/What does this mean for us?:

He kissed me. Was that a one time thing? Did it mean something for him? Well, of course it does. He said he loves me. So, does this mean that we go out? That Suppose if we do. Do I ask him out? Do I wait for him to ask me out? But, then again, he thought I was asleep. I can't just go up to him and say "Hey, remember when I was asleep the second time? When you kissed me and you said that you loved me? Yeah, well, I was actually awake the whole time." I can't just go up and say that. He will think I am mad. But, he will probably never ask me out, because he thought I was asleep. But, the girl should never ask out the guy.

Say, we did go out. What if it didn't work out? What if he broke up with me? What if he ends up breaking my heart? We would never be friends again.

But, what if it went in my way? What if we dated throughout high school? What if we were a really good couple? What if everyone was right? That we were perfect for each other. That all of my dreams came true. I would be so happy. We would be so happy.

What if this was just a one time thing? That he wouldn't make a move. That he wants us to be just friends and never change that. The questions scare me. The answers, I don't even want to think about that.

Now, I don't know the answers to any of this. No doubt that I would thinking about this all night long. Well, I have time.

_Bring!_

Great. Just my luck. Perfect timing. The world hates me today. I groaned. I wasn't ready for this. But, I think i can maybe slip by him without him noticing. Hopefully.

I got up. Put my alto saxophone away. And I sprinted out the door. I got to the student lounge. I didn't see him. "Hm, maybe I am lucky today." I said out loud.

"Kate!" Christian said while running to me.

"Great. Just thought when my luck was turning around." I said to myself. I groaned.

"Kate!" He hugged me. I didn't really hug him back. I just stood there frozen.

I was about to say something. I think I have my answer. "I can do this." I thought to myself. I had my mouth open a little bit. He could tell I was about to say something. He tilted his head. Like a dog who was interested what I was saying.

"I-" I started to say. But I sprinted away. I turned back around and I saw him not moving. Frozen. "Kate! Wait!" he screamed. I turned my head back around. Not looking at him.

"Well, I can always think about in first period." I said out loud.

**So, how was that? I just got back from my regatta and wrote this. The other person I was switching with. Her cox box went out. So, she got me another one. And as soon as I put it in, it went out! It happens every freaking time! Just my luck!  
**

**So, anyways, how was it? Good. Bad? Please tell me! Anyways, my computer is being so stupid! Same with my iPhone! It is taking me so many times to rewrite this! And once I am ready to save, it says that I am not logged in and it doesn't save! Ugh! It is so annoying!**

**Anyways, remember: read, rate, and review!**

**Tschau!**

** ~ Lost Girl**


	10. Chapter 10

**Shout out to Harmonious Wolf! You're awesome!**

**I was reading this other story yesterday, and they had over 1,000 reviews! It's insane! I would probably faint, if that was me! Please review more! I am running out of ideas! And, I would love your input!**

**Anyways, here is another update! Remember: read, rate, and review!**

Chapter 10: What People Do

Christian's point of view:

"What just happened?!" I asked myself. I was hugging Kate and she looked like she was going to say something. Then, the next thing I know, she ran away.

"What the hell just happened?!" I said louder. I stood there. Stuck in my thoughts. Trying to comprehend what just happened.

_Bring!_

"Ugh, great now I am going to be late!" I said annoyed. I sprinted towards band. Luckily, our band teacher wasn't in there. So, he wouldn't know I would be late. I went to my band locker and got out my instrument and trying to assemble it as fast as I could.

"Christian, you're late." Some one said behind me.

"I know, I am sorry Mr..." I started to say, and then I turned around.

"So not funny, Brian." I said turning my back to him again. He started laughing.

"So, why should I not rat you out?" He said getting his clarinet ready.

Brian, a junior, he plays a lot of instruments. He plays clarinet though, mainly. He is really good. He and Kate are really good friends, since they both play clarinet. When we were freshman, they were the only two clarinet players. They still are, except a freshman, who doesn't really play at the events. Even though she is in band. Kate couldn't do band this year, because her schedule was to tight. That's why she is in Jazz Band and she learned how to play alto saxophone. She still plays at the events and everything, but it's still not the same. We even met in this class. Even, though we also had religion together.

"Well, because you're a good friend." I said smiling.

"Eh, not good enough." He argued back.

I sighed, "Alright, I was trying to talk to Kate."

"Ah, have you asked her out yet?"

"No! I don't even think she likes me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and how are you sure?"

"I can always tell. I am that awesome."

"What's the real reason?"

"Oh, and Addie might have told me that she likes you."

Addie is another flute player. She is one Brian's best friends. Addie and I both play flute and Brian and Kate both play clarinet. Huh, funny how things work out like that.

"See, now that I believe." I said. I put my case away and he put his away. My locker was right under Kate's. We always use to try to get to our lockers first, so the other would take longer.

"Whatever, Christian. I also know that you like her."

"What? I do not." I said weakly.

"Oh, come one. It is clear as day that you have feelings for her. So, why don't you?"

"So, why don't I what?"

"Ask her out!"

"Uh, I don't know, Brian. We're good friends, and I don't want to risk messing that up."

"What if it does work out?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, come on, Christian."

"Say, that I did ask her out. What if she is going to say no."

"Do you really think she will say no?"

"Good point. Again, say I did ask her out. And she said yes. What if. What if we break up. We could never be friends again."

"What if you didn't break up? What if you two were happy? What if it actually worked out?"

I walked away from that point. "Come on, we have to start playing soon." I said.

"Were not done with this conversation!" He said.

"Yeah yeah." I said.

I thought about what he said.

_"What if you didn't break up? What if you two were happy? What if it actually worked out?" _

I thought about it for the rest of class. Good thing we weren't doing anything extremely important. I couldn't focus anyways.

What if Brian and everyone else were right? We could be really happy. I would be so happy to call Kate mine. To be more than friends with her. To actually kiss her when she wasn't asleep. I face palmed myself._  
_

_"I kissed her in her sleep?!" _I said. "What kind of person does that?! Oh, yeah, a creeper does that!" I said to myself.

Ugh, it's a good thing she wasn't awake when I did that. She would flip. Or she would be happy. No, knowing Kate, it's a very good and highly likely chance she would have flipped.

And the other thing, I told her I loved her! I am so stupid! Why would I say that when she was asleep?! Why would I say it any time at all to her?! We aren't even dating! Ugh, I am so stupid! She probably thinks I am mad!

Wait, what if she heard me that night? What if she was awake? What if she remembers everything from that night?!

Is that why she has been acting weird? Because, Kate was awake that night?

It all makes sense now. She has been avoiding me for the past two weeks. She says that she didn't need me to help her and that I should take care of myself instead of her. The way she ran this morning! Like she was about to say something! But, then backed out! It all makes sense.

Kate was awake that night.

**Well, how was that? Good? Bad?**** Different? Please review!**

**That took me awhile to write. What do you think happens next? I actually don't really know? Do you think they should start dating in the next one? I don't really know. But, I know that there will be Winter Ball coming up soon! So stayed tuned for that!**

**Remember: read, rate, and review!**

**Tschrüs!**

** ~ Lost Girl**


	11. Chapter 11

**Shout out to Guest! Thank you so much!**

**I hoped you guys liked the last one! Please review more! It helps! It really helps!**

**Ugh, I am sick. I hate it. So, I got inspired to do a sick one! Kate is sick! What will Christian do? **

**Warning: major steam! I want to see what your response is! If you don't like it, don't say mean things about it, please.**

**Remember: read, rate, and review! **

Chapter 11: Sick Day

Kate's point of view:

I am lying down in my bed. With a box of tissues on my left and the first two seasons of my favorite show to my right. I groaned.

"Why does this have to happen to me?! Why of all days does this have to happen to me?!" I said out loud.

I was lying there with my laptop, typing up my paper, while writing my advice column. I write for the school newspaper. No one knows that I do that, not even Christian, and no one is going to find out.

_Beep! _

My phone went off, again. I have been getting text messages all day from my friends asking where I was, if I am okay, and why aren't I at school. You see, I never get to stay home, else I am dead, as my mother says. So, the fact that I wasn't at school and I didn't tell them in advance, they were pretty worried.

**Emerson: Hey, Kate! Why aren't u at school? **

_Kate: I am sick. _

**Emerson: Wow, r u dead, or something? **

_Kate: No, I am just pretty sick. _

**Emerson: Oh, k. Christian was wondering where u were. **

_Kate: Oh course he was._

**Emerson: He has been kinda on edge today. **

_Kate: He would be. _

**Emerson: Kate, that boy likes u. **

_Kate: Sure he does. (Rolling my eyes.) _

**Emerson: He does! U should have seen the way he freaked out this morning when he found out u weren't here! **

_Kate: He freaked out? _

**Emerson: Yes! He was pacing going "Where's Kate? Where's Kate?" We tried to see why he was doing that, but he just said everything was fine and the reason he was doing that was because u guys had to present a project today in World History. **

_Kate: We don't have a project to present... _

**Emerson: Uh oh. **

_Kate: Yeah, uh oh. _

**Emerson: Well, I have to go before my math teacher catches me texting! TTYL! GWS! **

_Kate: Ha! You're going to get caught someday! And what does GWS mean? _

**Emerson: Get Better Soon! **

_Kate: Oh, okay! Bye! Good luck not getting caught!_

"Well, that's something to think about today." I said to myself.

"Ah!" I started to sneeze. "Great day." I said rolling my eyes. I started yawning. I was tired. I saved my draft of my column and put my laptop to sleep. I lied down and drifted off into sleep. I was having a dream about Christian and I on a cruise. It was beautiful and we were happy and we were together. It was wonderful. He was starting to kiss me when something woke me up.

_Beep! _

My phone went off, again. I wonder who texted me this time.

**Christian: Hey ;) **

_Kate: Hey, thanks for waking me up. _

**Christian: Sorry, sweetheart.**

_Kate: What do you want?_

**Christian: Feisty! I was wondering why you weren't at school. **

_Kate: Really? I heard we were panicking this morning without me. Speaking of which, how did out project go? _

**Christian: First of all: Can I not be worried about my friend who is a girl? And second: What project? **

_Kate: You know the one in World History that you were telling everyone that we have together. Even though there's no project. _

**Christian: ...**

**Christian: Busted? **

_Kate: Oh yeah. But you can make it up to me. _

**Christian: Oh how can I ever make it up to you? **

_Kate: ... I actually don't know. _

**Christian: I know! I will be over there shortly! ;) **

_Kate: Wait! No! You don't have to! _

**Christian: Already on my way!**

Great, he's already on his way to come over and take care of me or do what God knows what. Maybe if I just pretend to be asleep he will go away. No, he wouldn't. He probably wake me up just so we can hang out. Ah! I can't do anything because I am sick and because he is already on his way!

_Knock, knock! _

Scratch that, he is already here! I cursed under my breath.

"Kate? Your mother said you were up here. Aw, you poor baby." He said smirking at the last part.

"Ugh, I feel bad enough, Christian. What do you want?" I said groaning. He chuckled. He sat down right next to me and started stroking my hair.

"Hey, don't worry, I will take care of you." He said softly. He took his other hand and put it in mine and started using his thumb to stroke the palm of my hand.

"You shouldn't see me like this." I said looking away. I had my hair up in a messy ponytail. I had my glasses on. I have my low cut tight tank top on. Showing off my figure. He was having a hard time not looking down. And had some short sleeping shorts. Leaving my long toned legs revealed.

"Personally, I am having a hard time keeping my hands off you." He said chuckling and looking me up and down. I swatted his shoulder.

"Ow!" He said.

"Serves you right for checking out your friend." I said smirking.

"It's not like I have never done it before." He said huskily.

I rolled my eyes. "Wow, you're such a guy.

"Hey, it's not my fault for having an attractive friend who is wearing something that is making it that much harder for me than usual." He said putting his hands up.

"Well, you could always let go once an awhile." I said jokingly. He raised his eye brow.

"Did Miss Kate admit that she wouldn't mind doing something naughty with me?!" He looked shocked.

"Well, you are extremely attractive. But it looks like I have more restraint than you." I said pointing him in the chest.

"Oh really? You think that you can handle yourself with me in a compromising situation?"

"Oh yes I do."

"Fine, let us see if you can." He started kissing my neck rapidly, more like attacking it. He started sucking on my neck. Kissing from the corner of my mouth to my jaw, to my neck, to my collar bone, and going a little farther.

"Christian. You're going to get sick." I breathed and moaned at the same time. He smirked and just made him that much more bold and go that much faster and harder. He slipped the straps of my tank top off. Exposing more of my cleavage. He started sucking on my shoulder.

"Are you sure you can resist me?" He said breathing into my ear. Then he bit my earlobe. I gasped. The more I moaned. The faster and the bolder he got.

I needed to turn things on him. Currently, he was on top of me and his hand were on my waist, play with the helm of my tank top, which was slowly coming off. It was farer down now so that you could see my bra. I moved. I was now on top of him and dragging my lips across his neck.

"Kate." He moaned. He started feeling my thighs. I put my hands under his shirt and started feeling his abs. We both were moaning. Saying each others names.

We rolled off each other.

"Wow." We both breathed out at the same time.

"Told you, that you couldn't resist me." He said smirking.

"You're going to get sick." I said.

"I don't get sick. Thanks, this was fun. We should do this way more often." He said getting up and leaving.

"In you're dreams." I said rolling my eyes.

"Aren't they always." He smirked. I blushed.

"Well, this, you can't tell anyone. I only let you do this because I was sick." I huffed. He looked sad for a moment.

"You sure? You seemed like you really liked it. Especially the part when you felt my abs." He smirked. Then he came in really close. "My favorite part was when you forgot about your shirt." He breathed into my ear. I looked down. My tank top was on the ground. I blushed blood red.

"Ah ha! Got you!" He laughed. He came over and kissed the corner of my mouth and he squeezed my butt.

"Ah!" I jumped up. I got my shirt off the floor. Bending over. He let out a growl. I smirked up at him.

"You like that, don't you?" I said crossing my arms over my chest, busting up my chest. Making him drool.

"Ugh, I gotta go." He said groaning. I laughed.

Next week:

Christian lied in bed groaning. I came in to him looking horrible. I was over being sick.

"I told you would get sick." I smirked. He groaned and rolled over not facing me.

**Well, what did you think? Sorry about the steam and how they were teasing each other. This again, isn't will be the timeline. I am sorry if you don't like it. I just had them tease each other again, but much different. I know that it is different. But, please don't hate me if you didn't like it. I won't do more of these steamy ones, else you say that want them. Again, please don't hate if you don't like it, just don't review. But, if you do, please review!**

**Remember: read, rate, and review!**

**Tschau!**

** ~ Lost Girl**


	12. Chapter 12

**Shout out to starkiller2, Guest, and Guest! Thank you so much! I didn't know about this one if it was good or not.**

**I am sorry if you didn't like it. But, this story is rated T and I have read other stories that are much more steamer. And, I put a warning up at the top, and so please be nice, I am new at this, but you don't have to hate on my story. I am going back to writing the same, but things have been to serious and tense in the last few chapters. My first chapter was kinda like chapter 11, but a little less and people didn't hate that one? Hopefully. Honestly, I just don't know what to write next right now. Okay? But, this one is going to be more friendly. But, Christian as always, as cocky in this one.**

**Warning: might be swearing. Just putting that out there.**

**Remember: read, rate, and review! **

Chapter 12: Hospital Trip for Christian

Christian's point of view:

"Are you stupid? What was going through your mind when you were doing this?! Honestly, what were you thinking?!" My mother was raging.

I was in the hospital. In a bed with my left leg up in a stretcher. I broke my ankle. It was an honest mistake, could happen to anyone, and not my fault!

"Christian! Christian Richard Storm! Are you listening to me?!" My mother yelled.

"Yes." I mumbled.

"What?!" She yelled.

"Yes! I can hear you! But, not for long if you keep yelling like that!" I said shouting.

"Sorry, dear. But, when you do something this stupid. I don't understand how come you were this careless?" She said softer.

"I don't know. Honestly, I was in control one minute, and the next thing I know I was on the ground incredible pain!" I said putting up my hands.

"What about that, um, Kristina girl your always going on about? Where was she?" My mother asked.

"Kate. Her name is Kate. And, no, she wasn't with me." I said flatly.

"Why not? That girl is always with you."

"Well, she had a regatta to go to."

"So, why didn't you go with her to her regatta? Then we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"Well, I was going there on my skateboard when I met up with some friends. And they were showing off. So, I pulled a trick and that's how I fell. And plus, if I went, they all assume that we're dating, so that would make it that much worse."

"Well, you two look like you are dating. What you two act around each other doesn't help." She mumbled.

"What?!" I said.

"Nothing." She acted innocently.

_Knock. Knock. _

"Come in." I said. A nurse came in.

"A girl named Kaitlin Reed said that she wants to see you."

"Oh, okay. Send her in." I said. My mother raised her eye brow.

"What? That's her full first name." I said.

"Okay then. Do you want me to give you some privacy?" She ask.

"Please." I said.

"Oh, thank you. Oh, hello Mrs. Storm, how are you?" Kate asked.

"Good, thanks. How are you?" My mother asked.

"Well, thank you." Kate said. Then she came in and shuddered.

"I bet that killed you." I smirked.

"What?" She asked tilting her head.

"'Good'? Her grammar."

She shuddered, "I was holding tongue trying not to correct her."

"Haha, you're so cute when you do that." I said chuckling.

"Thanks." She said blushing and looking away.

"You are so adorable when blush, too." I said smiling.

"Thanks." She mumbled blushing more. Then she sat down in the chair next to me.

"Kaitlin?" I smirked.

"Oh, shut it." She whacked my shoulder. "Christian Richard Storm." She smirked.

I frowned. "Not fair, I don't even know your middle name."

"And you're not going to find out." She said tapping my nose. She was moving her hand away when I caught it and held it. "I have to find out." I said to myself.

"Christian." She breathed. Her eyes full of alarm.

I hand her hand started drawing patterns in it. I gave her an easy smile relaxing her. I intwined our fingers. Having my thumb rub her palm. She was looking at our hands. Frozen. She couldn't move. I smiled. I can see the effect I have on her.

"Tell me." I breathed on her hand. She started to get goose bumps on her arm. I chuckled. She shivered.

"Jennifer." She breathed. Her eyes closed. I grinned. I kissed her hand lingering my lips on her hand.

"See, now was that so hard." I breathed on her hand smirking.

"Jennifer, Kaitlin Jennifer Reed." I smirked. She ripped her hand out of mine. My hand fell, lifeless. She slapped my shoulder, hard.

"Damn it." she muttered under her breath.

"Haha! This is rich! Jenny" I started laughing.

"No." She glared at me.

"Oh calm down, Jenny." I smirked putting my hand on her shoulder. She looked at my hand.

"No, Dick." She smirked. My eye twitched. I don't understand how Dick is a nickname for Richard? It makes no sense!

We both started glaring at each other. A staring contest. Then we both started cracking up.

"We both not use each others nickname, ever." I started.

"Agreed." She said. We both shook on it. Then did our secret hand shake. We started laughing again.

"We haven't done that since freshman year." She said giggling.

"I know! That's why it is perfect now!" I said chuckling.

She moved over on my bed with me. I put my arm around waist and she put her head on my chest. We both sighed in content.

"I wish we could just stay like this and not have to have anyone judge us like this." She sighed.

"I know, me too." I kissed her forehead. She shuddered.

"Christian." She breathed and looked at me.

"Yes, Kate?" I said looking into her eyes.

"Can you please not be stupid and do this again. I was actually worried." She said started smirking and then actually a worried look.

"I won't. I know how much you're in love with me." I said sighing.

She groaned. She got up. "Oh, you wish." She said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, every time I see a shooting star, sweetheart." I winked at her. She looked down blushing.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "As much as I would like to stay and be teased. I have to go to work." She said getting her purse and her jacket.

"But, first Kate." I said softly.

"What?" She said.

"Come here." I said weakly.

"What?" She said softer.

"You make it to easy, Jenny." I smirked and kissed her cheek.

She froze. For a good five second. I was trying not to laugh. She shook her head, I think I heard her say something like, "Damn it." And then came over and slapped my face.

"Ow!" I said putting my hand up to my now red cheek. I did deserve that, I guess.

"Bye, Dick." She said smirking. And then she walked out of the door. I was staring at her. I shook my head.

"Gotta love that feisty brunette." I said chuckling.

**So, how was that? I am proud of that one. Not to bad, I hope.**

**These are all of Kate's and Christian's memories that their thinking about each other right now while making up their mind about each other. Next time they will confront each other and their "situation". Please tell me if you think this one is better or not. Please.**

**Remember: read, rate, and review!**

**Tschrüs!**

** ~ Lost Girl**


	13. Chapter 13

**Shout out to Starkiller2, Guest, and Guest! Thank you so much for you're input!**

**Sorry I couldn't update sooner today. My sister got back today and she has been using the laptop all day!**

**And finally... The confrontation! Christian and Kate try to explain themselves. This one, I will admit I have been avoiding, a lot. I hope you like it!**

**Warning: Might be swearing. **

Chapter 13: Complicated and Lying Tactics

Kate's point of view:

Well, I have been avoiding Christian all day. It's the end of the day, my last period. World History. Ugh.

Now, normally, this is one of my favorites classes. But, Christian is in my class and he sits behind me. Always tapping his foot on the metal part, were I usually put my books in. It makes a noise. It use to drive me mad, but now, I have gotten use to it.

Second lunch. I had that on green days, or 'A' days. He has first lunch both days. I have second lunch on green days and first lunch on gold days. It was almost over. I could always make it to the history complex where our room was in faster than him.

_Bring! _

I groaned. Lunch was over. Great, this day couldn't get much worse.

"Hey, Kate. Ready for our World History test today?" My friend asked me.

"What?!" I screeched. The world just hates me. I swear.

"Oh, well, it's on chapter 11 section 1-2."

"Damn it." I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I will see you in class."

I groaned as I waled to class. I was thinking what I was going to say to Christian. He is perfect. I can't break him. Maybe dating him wouldn't be so bad. I mean I love everything about him. The way he acts. The way he flirts with me. The way he compliments me. The feeling I get around him when I am near him. When our arms touch or he touches me, I can feel the spark. It's electrifying. I love it. Wait, what? I love him? I love him. I love him! I am in love with Christian. I have to tell him! He, after all loves me too! I feel so relieved! Except the fact that I have a history test next period! Shit!

I was already there. I put my pack back in there. Got my book and walked back outside and sat down on the ground and started study like crazy.

"Kate!" Christian can running to me. His hair was messy. He had a dark tight tee-shirt on. I blushed at the thought. He had dark jeans on too. And no jacket. I wonder why.

"Christian!" I gasped. His eyes were blood shot and had purple underneath his beautiful sapphire eyes. I guessed I looked the same way.

"Oh, Christian." I looked so concerned, I bet. I walked up to him. I put my hand to his cheek. I started rubbing my thumb under his eye. He closed his eyes.

"Kate." He breathed. He leaned into my hand. His hand grabbed my hand, so it would stay there. He opened his eyes. We got lost in each others eyes.

"Kate, I need to tell you something." He breathed. He started to open his mouth.

_Bring! _

The bell scared both of us. We both jumped and rushed inside. We both swore under our breath.

* * *

Christian's point of view:

"Shit!" I needed to talk to her. Why is my luck horrible? Why? I need to talk to Kate about my confession and the kiss.

We both got to our seats. I got to see what what she was wearing. He hair was down. Yes, I like it down rather than having her have it up in ponytail. It is really soft. I have played with her hair before. When we have nothing to do in World History, I do. She had a dark navy blue tight tee-shirt on. It fit her nicely. Kate has a nice figure. And, I mean this in a nice friendly way. And when she wear those shirts. It flatters her. She has a swimmers body. She can get away with wearing things that fit her nicely and look good in it, without looking, you know, trying to hard to get attention. She has blue skinny jeans on. Which she looks nice in. Again, I am not a creeper for commenting on these things. She has a swimmers body. She can full off a lot of things. And she has long legs. Trust me, I have seen her swim. And, I have seen her in a dress. What, she is my best friend. Can't I admire her without with getting any presumptions? Of course not.

She never wears make up. Well, some times she does. But, she doesn't need to. She has nice smooth skin. What? I have felt her arms and face. Her jacket. Wait? Isn't that mine? Oh, this is awesome. She still has my jacket. I am not asking for it back though. I bet it smells like her. Her scent is so sweet. Like lavender. She is so pretty. No, beautiful.

Her eyes. I felt horrible. Her eyes were blood shot. They are like lightning storms. Like her personality. She always comes first. She never let some one come in the way of her dream. That is one of many things I admire about her. She never let anything get the way of her dream. Her way to get to the top. Kate is a straight arrow. I love her for that and hate it about her at the same time. She is so independent and and so insecure at the same time. She wouldn't want anyone taking care of her, thinking she was weak and vulnerable. And at the same time, wanting some one taking care of her, for everyone to accept her, and to have everyone like her.

We had to take the test now. I flew it pretty easily. Kate was having a more difficult time. But, she always beat me at tests.

We were all done with our test. Our teacher said we can talk. Since he has nothing left today in the lesson plan.

"Kate?" I whispered. She turned around to me. She was listening to music.

"What are you listening to?" I asked. She handed me one of her ear buds. I immediately recognized the song. "Complicated" by Avril Lavigne.

"It's a good song." I said with a soft smile. She turned her face away from me and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, it's a good song for us." She said shyly.

"Kate, we need to talk."

"Yeah, I know."

"Kate, look at me." I said. She turned her face back at me. She was scared of getting hurt. I could tell. She she never let her emotions be shown, but when she did, you could read her like a book.

"You have been avoiding me for the past two weeks." I said.

"I know. I just couldn't face you." She said quietly.

"Kate, you can't avoiding me forever." I said with a humorless laugh.

"I know." She laughed humorlessly.

"Can we go back to things the way they use to be?" I said sadly.

"Yes, but see, what if we were more?" I said softly.

"I know. It could be nice." She said the same amount of sound as I said.

"We could be happy."

"We could be really happy."

"But, we don't know how to be like that."

"We could learn."

"We might fail."

"I would hate that."

"I could not stand to loose you as a friend." I said.

"Me neither." She said.

"Our friendship is to important to me."

"Me too."

"We always could wait on it?"

"We could."

"Just not now."

"Just not now." I said. We both frowned unconsciously. Then we both gave a fake smile.

"Great now that is straightened out. We can go back to things before." She said with a fake smile.

"Exactly." I said.

We didn't talk the rest of class. Occasionally, we would glance at the other and the other would just smile and one of us would smile back, depending on who it was.

I was thinking on what a big mistake I just made. I was think what was she thinking. That what we just did was a mistake? Or not? She looked like she had something important to say to me before. Great, another sleepless night wondering about Kate. Huh, I guess things were back to normal.

**So, how was that? I know, so annoying that they didn't admit their feelings. They would be the perfect couple! Kate's last name was originally going to be Heat. But that would be too obviously, you know Heat and Storm? If you say were that is from, shout out in my next chapter.**

**I am going to write a few more one-shots and then get more back on the timeline. I am sorry, but writing one-shots is so much fun! Especially with these two characters! **

**Remember: read, rate, and review!**

**Tschrüs!**

** ~ Lost Girl**


	14. Chapter 14

**Shout out to Guest! Thank you!**

**So, the next two chapters will be on Christian's and Kate's view on what happened between these two. How they would have wanted things to turn out. I am going to be redoing chapter 11 soon. It's going to be a lot less steamier. But, it will be how these two just let the barriers go down. I will fix it today or tomorrow. I don't know when. My sister always so how needs the laptop! Arg! I need my own! It's just getting annoying! My friend and her brother got their own laptop, because they kept fighting about it. All I said was that not all of us can afford that. I said it in a really nice way. My friend is awesome though! Her name on this story is Emerson. Actually, I came up with that name when she was coming up kick-names for me with my friend. So, I came up with Emerson! I just like the name! Even, though she said it's actually longer than her name! Ha, oh fond memories... Anyways! On with the story!**

**Warning: May contain swearing. **

Chapter 14: Why Must Everything Not Go My Way?

Kate's point of view:

Ugh. I tried to tell Christian how I felt, but so many things get in the way! The stupid bell. His stupid dreamy eyes I got lost in. The stupid test. The stupid test! Crap! I hope I did well. I mean, we have been learning all those things. I hope I didn't fail it. Anyways, back to the list. Crew. It gets in the way of everything! Don't get me wrong, I love being a coxswain and being at crew. It's just so time consuming! I just have no time for anything! Ah!

I was going to crew. I have long black spandex and long black pants over it. I have a tee-shirt and a sweat shirt over it. Then, I have a zip up poof jacket. It didn't cover up my arms. Only covering up my chest, stomach, and back (I don't know what those coats are called.). I have my hair tied up in a ponytail. I usually have a black hat or my black sport sunglasses on. And my black tennis shoes. Even when it's hot, you want to dress warm, always.

I was at crew. I went straight to the stairs. Where the novice girls and guys met. We go out on the water straight away. The guys went out at 4:30. We went out at 3:30, just clarifying. I went there waiting for more people to come. Once more people came, we went to drop the launch. The boat people went out in, if they weren't rowing/coxing or doing land workouts.

I checked the board. I was in the launch. Which, today, I was kind of glad about. So, I could think about what I did with Christian. I usually cox the C boat, or just in the launch. I once coxed the B boat.

Our coaches were there. We got both the launches down with little water in them.

I went to go get my coat on. I was the only person, besides one of my coaches in the launch. The others were in a different launch. I got my jacket from the Cubby Room. I saw that they got the boats out. I went to go untie our launch. We went off. Luckily, today was drill day. I started getting lost in my thoughts.

Oh, why couldn't I just tell Christian how I felt? I was so close, but we both chose to be just friends. But, we could be more later, just not now.

Why not now? All of these questions flooded through my head. And yet, still, no answers.

What if things ended up differently yesterday? I am partially glad that things ended up the way they did yesterday. I mean, the things I wish changed, were that we could be dating, or at least I could tell him how I really feel about him. The things that I am glad that they ended the way yesterday was the fact that I may lost my best friend to something as stupid as our feelings. Or, that this may be a sign that we weren't meant to be together. Then, I might have been happy with him one day and never be friends with him again. That's a price that I cannot pay.

"Okay! We're heading in now!" One of my coaches said.

"Hey, Kate, are you okay? You seem out of it today." She asked me.

"Oh, um, yeah. I am totally fine, trust me. Just school stuff." I said. I felt bad about lying to her. At least I said it was about school stuff. That is partially true at least.

"Okay, well, try to figure it out soon. I don't want you being distracted."

"Oh, I will soon." I said with a small smile.

We got back in. We had a timed lake run. So, all of the coxswains stayed behind so we could time it. This is when we usually talked about just random things, our rowers, personal things, coaches, our lives, or personal things. I just zoned out. They just went on talking about how they were excited about the regatta coming up. They didn't really notice me not listening or not answering.

"Hey, Kate? Are you okay?" One of my coxswain friends said. Rebecca, who cox's the A boat. We call her Becca. She is as small as me. He has short light hair with glasses. She does par core. She always has her par core shoes on. She is a freshman. She is really good at drawing.

"Yeah, totally." I said not sounding convincing.

"No, Kate, you're lying." My other coxswain said. Isabol, who cox's the B boat, or some times the C boat. We call her Bo. She is the youngest coxswain we have. She has long curly brown hair. She is shorter than me. She is around eighty-five pounds! But, hey, that's how much I weighed in eighth grade too. She was in eighth grade.

I sighed. I told them everything. About the situation I was in with Christian. How close of friends we are. How he made a bold movement. How now everything was awkward. How we both feel about each other. How we both tried to make everything less awkward between each other, but just made me feel worse. Everything. My face was in my hands. But, more like resting rather than looking sad and depressed.

"Wow, Kate. I had no idea you were going through that." Bo said. Patting my shoulder.

"You need to tell him that." Becca said.

"Yeah, how that made you feel." Bo said.

I sighed. "It's not that simple. I already tried. But, we both agreed to be friends. I just want to keep my friend more than anything." I said.

"Well, Kate, it's up to you. But, from the way you described him. He really likes you. And by the way you sound, you really like him." One of them said. Samantha, the newest coxswain, who coxs the B boat. We call her Sam. She has long black hair. She has dark skin. The rest of us were pale. She joined here in the Spring. I came back two weeks late, because Becca sent me a 991 text that we need more coxswains, when we really didn't. People barely talked to her at the beginning. Except me. I was really the only one who talked to her. I introduced myself to her and the other coxswains to her. And I told her, if she needed any help, she could ask me or Becca. And that she could learn a lot from Becca. And now, she is one of the most popular people at crew. We don't really talk anymore. She is a junior.

Well, the lake was over. Most of everyone was back. Crew was over. Before I left, all the coxswains told me good luck. I said thanks.

I went home. Ate and did my homework. That took about three hours. Then, I took a shower. It was around 9:00. So, I read. I finally fell asleep. Dreaming about how Christian and I would make a good couple. Ugh, could I stop thinking about Christian for once?!

I woke up at the sound of my alarm. 5:50. Ugh, too early. I got up. Got dressed. Put my contacts in. Went and got breakfast. Got my stuff ready. Went to school.

I was in Jazz Band. After that, I went to Religion, then C.P. The day went by really fast.

I went to my locker after C.P. I got my German books. Then, I went to lunch. When I was going to lunch. I saw a sign.

_Winter Ball coming up! Guys, ask your girls fast! This year's theme is: Ice! Baby Ice! Semi-formal! Hurray up and ask some one and get tickets! _

"Damnit." I muttered under my breath.

**So, how was that? Good? Bad? I know it was really rushed, but, I am having writers block! Ah! Tell me what you think! Next one is going to be in Christian's point of view. At lunch. And Winter Ball is coming up! I used last years theme, because our's this year was lame. Or, tell me a theme that you want! I might just do that!**

**Remember: read, rate, and review!**

**Tschau!**

** ~ Lost Girl**


	15. Chapter 15

**Shout out to Guest, Guest and Starkiller2! You guys are awesome!**

**Okay, sorry for this being late! I am sorry! My laptop's cord is broken. So, I can't use this for that long. So, I will get to the point!**

**Warning: Might be swearing. And a little steam. Not to bad. I hope...**

Chapter 15: Awkward Situations

Christian's point of view:

"Ugh!" I had my face in my hands. I kept hitting myself. "I am so stupid! Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!" I kept saying.

"Christian, what's wrong?" My friend, Jamie said. He does track with me. We run around the same lake the Kate does crew at.

I told him everything. Everything about my situation with Kate. How what I wanted to tell her. How I want us to be more than friends. Everything.

"Wow. Christian, that really sucks." Jamie said.

"Tell me about it." I said sighing.

"Especially some one as hot as her." He said fantasying about her.

"Hey, stop fantasying about my girl. Before I pummel you!" I said getting up and holding him up with my fist on my his t-shirt.

"Dude, chill." He said holding his hands up in defense. "Your girl?" He said with his eye brow raised.

"Shut up." I muttered.

"You got it bad. Don't you?"

I sighed. "Yeah. I can't help it though. She is always in my head. You know what I mean?" I said looking up at him.

"Not really. I have been with a lot of girls. I have never felt that way about a girl really." He said.

"Great." I muttered. I put my face back in my hands.

"But, I do know that what you're feeling is love." He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"What?" I looked up at him.

"Dude, I have seen the way you look at her." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said looking away.

"Are you stupid? You just said that she was 'your girl'! You got all defensive when I was fantasying about her!" He looked at me like I was stupid.

"Well, we have to go run."

"Fine this isn't over."

We started to go down to the lake were we run. Jamie kept trying to talk to me about Kate. But, I would just run ahead. I saw Kate when we were running the lake. She must be timing. She was with all her other coxswain people. Whatever you call it. So, we were running by. I ripped my shirt off. I saw Kate drop her jaw. I smirked. But, then she started smirking. She had her long spandex on. And then, she did the same thing I did. She has a sports bra on that showed her off and kept her modest at the same time. I saw a little cleavage. Not, too much. But it still made me shudder from her. She was smirking and laughing at me. So cute.

I saw her smirking. She was running. I saw Jamie. His jaw was dropped. I pushed him to the ground. He fell, but got quickly back up.

"Hey, you have some drool right there." I said pointing to the side of his mouth. He frowned. I laughed. We kept running.

I kept running faster, until I stopped suddenly.

_Wham! _

I slammed into something hard and I feel straight to the ground. "Shit, that hurt." I said rubbing my head.

"Christian. Are you okay?" Jamie said through laughing.

"Shut up." I muttered. "Wow, that hurt." I said.

"No duh. You ran straight into a pole." He said trying not to laugh. But failing.

"Ugh, I am so stupid. Could anything be worse?" I said. Jamie looked at me like I was insane.

"Christian!" Kate came over running.

"Oh, come on!" I said out loud. "Shit." I muttered under my breath.

"Christian! Are you okay?" She said. She had her spandex on and her sports bra on. I could not talk. She put her hand on my cheek. Checking everything on my body to make sure I was okay. She didn't realized every time she touched me, electricity was shooting through my veins. I felt, alive.

"Christian? What are you staring at? Oh." She said realizing. She looked down. She smirked. My mouth was still open.

"Enjoying the view?" She said putting her hands on her waist. I shook my head. But, that didn't help.

She laughed. "Okay, well I have to get going." She said. She kissed my cheek. "Please don't try to run straight into a pole again, because of me." She whispered in my ear. Then she dragged her lips across my cheek. Then she kissed my cheek again. Lingering her lips there. "Bye." She breathed.

I was still at a loose for words. I shook my head again. This time it worked. I could think. I watched her run away. "Damn it." I muttered. She looked amazing. She was perfect. Did I mention that her body was a swimmers body? I am so glad that it is. I heard Kate and her friends cheer together and yell.

I ran the rest of the lake. Surprisingly, I beat my time. Even though, I had a five minute to ten minute break.

I went home. I did my homework. Got ready for bed. I dreamt of Kate that night. "Can she not take up all of my thought?" I asked myself.

I woke up. Went to school. It was a B day. Either way, B day or A day, I had first lunch. I was walking down there, to lunch. The day has flow by, actually. When I saw something that caught my eye.

___Winter Ball coming up! Guys, ask your girls fast! This year's theme is: Ice! Baby Ice! Semi-formal! Hurray up and ask some one and get tickets! _

"Damn it." I muttered.

**How was that? Good? Bad? Tell me! I am sorry that this was kinda short. But, I like it. Tell me what you think!**

**Oh, and awesome that Guest remembered the one month anniversary! Awesome!**

**Remember: read, rate, and review!**

**Tschüs!**

** ~ Lost Girl**


	16. Chapter 16

**Shout out to Guest and Starkiller2! Thank you so much!**

**I am so sorry that I didn't update yesterday! I had to help my parents out with stuff and I had my project to do. I will try to make this longer!**

**Thank you all of you who are reviewing! Please review more, please! Enjoy!**

**Warning: Swearing.**

Chapter 16: Trouble and Dances

Christian's point of view:

"What?!" I yelled. I just found out that there's a dance coming up? "What the hell?!" I screamed.

I was at lunch. I just saw this sign. Winter Ball is coming up! I completely forgot! "What am I going to do?" I said, not realizing that it was out loud.

"Dude, just ask Kate." Some one said behind me. I turned around so quickly.

"Ah! Oh, it's just you Nate." I said relaxing. He scared me so badly. Of course, I would never admit that.

"Dude, again, just ask Kate." He said.

"It's not that simple." I muttered, looking away.

Of course when I thought of the dance and asking some one. My thoughts went straight to Kate. I started fantasizing. We could go to the dance together. Kate could wear a strapless dark blue cocktail dress. And I could something to match, know how Kate is very particular about things like these. I could get one of those wrist corsages for her, matching her dress. She would have her hair done and her make up. Knowing her that she would only do that for a dance. But, she still looks beautiful to me with her in jeans, a t-shirt, and her hoodie.

We could go to the dance. We could dance. Get pictures, have an excuse to have my arms around her. During a slow dance, I could get really close to her. I could kiss her. I could tell her how I really feel. And we could start dating. Perfect plan.

"Christian!" Nat yelled at me.

"Huh, sorry. What?" I said.

"You aren't even listening, are you? You're fantasizing about it aren't you?"

"Yeah." I said sheepishly.

"Go ask her."

"Well, it's not that simple. Things are awkward between us right now."

"Well, wouldn't this be the perfect opportunity to ask her out?"

"Yes. But, what if she says no?"

"Do you really think she is going to say no?"

"I don't really know anymore."

"Well, you need to soon, before some one else asks her."

"Well, everyone knows that Kate is mine, and to back off." I said narrowing my eyes at Nate."Dude, I thought you were over her?" I said grinding my teeth.

"You think I am going to ask Kate?" He started laughing. I just narrowed my eyes more. "Do you think I want a hit to my head?" He started laughing again. "I am! Trust me! I have my sights set on some one else." He said turning around. He sighed on the last part. He was looking at the girl next to Kate. One of Kate's best friends.

"Huh, you like Marcy?" I said smirking. I know Marcy from concert band last year. We had some classes together last year. We were good friends last year. But, since we don't have any classes anymore together, we don't really talk to each other anymore. But, she is like a little sister to me, still.

"You realize that if you do something to Marcy, I will hurt you." I said serious.

"Same if you do anything to Kate." He said serious.

We started laughing. You understood each other for that.

"Tell you what. If you promise to ask Kate. I will warm her up to the idea. And tell you how she wants to be asked. Got it?" He said and started to walk away.

"Got it. And thank you, Nate." I stopped. He turned around and smiled at me.

We went back to lunch and we sat down. I sat right next to Kate. I started messing around with her. I put my hand on her thigh and rubbed it. She looked at me like I was insane. I just grinned at her. She swatted my hand away. I pouted. She giggled. I just grinned more. We were all talking. Kate was talking to Nate, he was teasing her. Not like I tease her, but to just a rise out of her. I just smiled. I smiled at Kate.

"I have to find out a way to ask her. And for her to say yes." I thought.

**So, how was that? Tell me! Please review!**

**Next time will be Kate and Nate in math together. Nate and Christian's plan go into action! I can't update as soon now that I go back to school tomorrow. I might update later on today. But, I still have my project to finish.**

**Remember: read, rate, and review!**

**Tschau!**

** ~ Lost Girl**


	17. Chapter 17

**Shout out to Guest, anonpurple, Guest, Guest, Guest, and starkiller2! You guys are awesome!**

**So, I am sorry that I couldn't update everyday like last week. School and sports have gotten me so busy. I am updating right now because I will be gone tomorrow!**

**I finally got five reviews on one chapter! Yes! Please review more! I love your input! This chapter is more on the friendship of Nate and Kate. Enjoy! **

Chapter 17: Nate and Kate

Kate's point of view:

"Ugh! I hate proofs!" I said to myself. We had a geometry test. On proofs, triangles, squares, properties, and a couple of things that I don't know the name of.

Don't get me wrong, I don't hate this class. I like my teacher. He is awesome! He makes math awesome! But proofs are horrible! (Believe me they are!)

I finally finished my test! I turned it in. Hopefully I did well.

After everyone was done. We had to start another unit. We all groaned. We had to get our notes out. At least proofs were done, right? But knowing my luck, I would be dead wrong.

"Tell you guys what. If I make this shot, with my eyes closed, you guys have the rest of class as free time. Got it?" Our teacher said. He was crumpling up the paper. We all were anxious in our seats. Anticipating the shot. He got up and shot. It made it in! We were all ecstatic! He cursed under his breath.

"Mister. Why didn't fake it?" I asked.

"Well, see if I try, then usually I don't make it in. This, I don't know how that happened." He said. I laughed.

I saw Nate. He waved me to come back and sit with him. Nate and I were really good friends. We tell each other everything. We dated for a short time during freshman year, but we were just better as friends. Of course it was awkward at first, but we got use to being around each other. We still are really good friends.

I went over to sit next to Nate. I started chuckling.

"What?" He asked.

"It's just that. If we tell anyone about this. No one will believe us." I said.

"Exactly." He said. We both started laughing.

"So, Kate, has anyone asked you to the dance yet?" He said.

"No. Why? Don't tell me you're planning on asking me?!" I said shocked.

"No! Trust me! I am asking some one else." He said.

I sighed. I put my on my chest, breathing in and out. "Thank. God." I breathed.

"So, who are you asking?" I said.

"Uh, I don't think I should tell you..." He said looking away.

"Come on. Tell me. I promise. I won't be jealous." I said jokingly.

"Marcy." He whispered.

"Well. That's a shock. I really don't know what to say." I said.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I don't really know. I didn't knew you liked Marcy."

"Well, I do."

"But, she is my best friend. Were all friends! Why would you do something like that?!"

"Kate. You like Christian! And were all friends!" He said whispering and screaming.

"Nate!" I said it the same loudness in my voice.

"Look, Kate. I am sorry. But, it is like the same thing!"

"No! Because I have liked Christian ever since I saw him! I wasn't friends with his best friend and dated him, then fall for him!" I screamed.

"What?!"

"Uh oh." I said looking away.

"So you do have feelings for him still!" He smirked.

"Oh shut up." I muttered.

"So, do you want him to ask you to the dance?"

"What?! What brought this up?" I asked. Looking at him.

"Kate. Do you want him to ask you to the dance."

I looked away. Not facing him.

"Kate. Katie. Answer me." He said. Whispering the second part. Nate some times calls me "Katie". Not many people do. Only some people can call me that.

"Don't call me that. It's not my name. My name is Kate." I said looking at him. Then looking away from him.

"Fine, Kate. The question is still out there: do you want him to ask you?" He touched my shoulder and made me look at him.

"Yes." I breathed. He was about to say something when I cut him off. "But, he would never ask me." I pointed out.

"Yes he would." Nate whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He waved it off. "Would you say yes?"

"Would I say yes to what?"

"To him asking you."

"The truth?"

"Yes."

"Then, yes I would."

"Oh, okay. That is good to go." He said smiling to himself.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

_Bring! _

"Ugh. There's the bell." I said groaning.

"Yeah, I have to go to lunch." He said.

"Shut up. I have to go to Biology." I said.

"Ha!" He said. "But, I think today is going to be different." He said pondering.

"How?" I said tilting my head.

"Oh, no reason. You will find out later." He said smirking.

"You know I hate surprises!" I groaned.

"I know." He said laughing. "But you will love this one!"

"Ugh! Hate you!" I said.

"Love you!" He said laughing.

He went down to lunch. While I was going to Bio class. Great, now I wouldn't be able to pay attention during Bio. I have so many questions running through my head: Why would Nate want to know if anyone has asked me to Winter Ball? Why would he ask if I wanted Christian to ask me? Why would he ask if Christian did ask, what would I say? And why was he being so secretive?!

I would try to figure it out during class. Great, now I really wouldn't be able to focus during Bio now.

**How was that? Good? Bad? Please review!**

**Next time will be Christian's point of view and or Kate's point of view.**

**Remember: read, rate, and review!**

**Tschrüs!**

** ~ Lost Girl**


	18. Chapter 18

**Shout out to Buffy-Angel9, Guest, The Truth Behind Her Eyes, PenguinLuv, and Starkiller2! You guys all rock!**

**40 REVIEWS! Awesome! Please review more often! It helps! Trust me!**

**Okay, so I am updating now because I have some time. So, don't expect that I can do this more often. I usually have time on Saturday, only. **

**So, I had kinda a bad/weird/nervous day. Not going into detail about that...**

**On with the story! **

Chapter 18: Guessing and Plotting

Kate's point of view:

"Ugh!" I said out loud. I banged my head on the table. I left my head on the table.

"Why does Nate have to be so sly about, well, everything!" I said.

"What?" My friend next to me asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Okay, Kate." My friend said. His name is Salem. I know, strange, but cool at the same time. He has dirty blond hair and glasses.

"Well, we only have to watch a movie today." He said.

"Cool." I said. "Yes!" I said to myself on the inside. This way I could think about what Nate had said. Usually, I can figure this out pretty quickly, but I don't know, I am just slow today.

The movie started. Yes! This way I could think about what Nate was saying. Usually he is more careful about what he says around me. But, it sounded like he wanted me to find out.

First of all: the dance. Why would he bring that up? And why would he bring up Christian for that? I feel like it's on the tip of my tongue! I just can't get it! It's probably the simplest thing in the world! And yet I can't get it!

"Hey! Kate!" Salem said.

"What?!" I shouted. I jerked my head up.

"Uh, were just starting the movie." He stammered.

"Oh, sorry." I muttered.

I thought about Christian and I. I wondered if he is asking anyone to the dance. I immediately became jealous. I flushed red.

"That's it!" I said out loud. I jerked my head. Salem heard me. I flushed red.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I muttered.

I figured it out. What Nate was trying to hide from me.

Christian was going to ask me to Winter Ball.

* * *

Christian's point of view:

"What did she say?!" I screamed at Nate.

"Calm down, Christian." Nate said.

"Well, excuse me but this is kinda important!" I screamed.

"Well. She said…"

"She said… What?!"

"Fine. Calm down and don't freak out."

"Okay… What is it?! I need to know! If I should start planning on how to ask her. Or not to ask her. Or to change her mind about if we should go together. Tell me!"

"Yes!"

"What?" I muttered.

""Yes! She said yes!" He exasperated.

"She said yes?!" I whispered.

"Yes." He breathed.

"She said yes? She said yes. She said yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" I started saying louder and louder.

"Calm down." He said.

"Thank you, Nate." I smiled.

"Your welcome. Now how do I ask Marcy?" He asked.

"Oh, just ask her. She won't really care, as long as you ask her." I said like it was the most simply thing in the world.

"Wow. Thanks. I basically gave a bone for you for Kate. And all you say is just to ask her?!" He said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Wow." He said.

"Yeah. So, now how am I going to ask her?"

"Wow, I helped you with getting to know if she would say yes. You are on your own this time." He put up his hands in defense.

"Oh, come one." I pouted.

"Fine. Something special to her. You know her. Think of something she would love. Something close to her. Make it special."

"Okay. Thanks!"

"No problem."

For the rest of lunch I thought about how I would ask her. What Nate said had just kept repeating in my head, _"Fine. Something special to her. You know her. Think of something she would love. Something close to her. Make it special.". _Something special. Huh, what does Kate find _special? _For more what does make Kate special?

A lot of things make Kate special. Her energy. Her vibe. Her personality. The way she lives life. The way that she doesn't know herself as well as I do. And even more that I can't describe.

So how would I ask the perfect girl, in the perfect way? Without her finding out. That would be a problem.

**So, how was that? Good? Bad? Tell me! How do you think Christian should ask Kate to the dance? Review and say.**

**So, I am proud of this one. I don't know how he is going to ask her! Give me an idea please!**

**Remember: read, rate, and review!**

**Tschau!**

** ~ Lost Girl**


	19. Chapter 19

**Shout out to Guest, Buffy-Angel9, Starkiller2, and Guest! You guys rock!**

**I am sorry that I didn't update last week. This week, it wasn't so great either. But, you guys don't need to hear about it. **

**So, this chapter is another memory. You guys gave me some idea's how he should ask her, but please, review more to give me ideas! Please!**

**Warning: Some steam, not to bad. But, still, remember, it's rated T for a reason. It is a little more mature. The words are. Basically, its lust, love, and needed some one that much to be yours. A little more sophisticated if you ask me.**

Chapter 19: Babysitting

Christian's point of view:

"Ugh! I can't believe that I agreed to help you!" I said. I put my hands up to cover my face.

"Hey, you could have always said no." Kate said. Putting her arms on her waist.

"I could never say no to you." I muttered.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said looking away.

"Well, as I said, you could have said no. But, you didn't, so now, you have to help me. And you cannot back out now." Kate said looking at me.

"Fine. But what's in it for me?" I asked. Genuinely curious.

"We will get paid." She said sighing.

"Fine, I'm in." I said standing up.

"You were already in when I asked you." She said smirking, she got close and whispered that to me.

_Flashback:_

_"Hey, Christian." Kate said coming over to me._

_"Oh, hey, sweetheart, what's up?" I said smirking._

_She rolled her eyes, "Would you stop calling me that?!" She said._

_"Never." I smirked. _

_"But, I am not your 'sweetheart'!" She said putting quotes around sweetheart._

_"Not yet." I muttered._

_"What?" She asked, tilting her head. _

_"She is so cute when she does that." I said to myself. I mentally slapped myself for thinking that._

_"Nothing." I muttered looking away._

_"Okay? Well, I need to ask you a favor." She said._

_"Name it." I said._

_"Well..." She started talking. I probably should pay attention. This might be important. But, I can't focus around her. She is so cute, adorable, pretty, nice, sweet, caring, strong..._

_"Christian!" She screamed at me. Waving her hands in my face._

_"What?!" I said shocked._

_"So, can you do it? Or not?" She asked. _

_"Uh, yeah, sure." I said with a small smile. I didn't want to look like I am a jerk._

_"Great! Come to my house around two-ish. Got it?" She said._

_"Wait, what?" I said._

_Too late. She already left._

_"I knew I should have been paying attention." I muttered. Putting my head resting on my hands. _

In the present:

I face palmed. I was at her house. The thing we were supposed to do was babysitting.

See, it's not that I am not good with kids. In fact, I am really good with kids. Kate isn't though. At least, I never have seen her done it before.

"Come on, Christian, we have to go!" She said taking my hand. I starting blushing.

"Smooth, Christian." I said to myself.

We were at the house. There was loud music. And there was about ten kids.

"Uh uh, no way Kate." I said shaking my head.

"Too late, you already agreed." She said smirking.

I sighed, "What did I get myself into?" I said to myself.

"Come on. Lets go introduce you." She said pulling me along.

"Hey, I am here, this is my friend, Christian." Kate said.

"Oh, I have heard so much about you from Kate." Mrs. Cruickshank said.

Kate blushed. I smirked at her. "Oh, you have? Like what?" I asked. Not looking away from Kate.

"Well, for starters..." Mrs. Cruickshank started.

"That's for another time." Kate said. With her eyes wide.

"Well, anyways, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cruickshank." I said. Shaking her hand.

"Oh, please, call me Amy." She said smiling at me.

"Okay, Amy." I said.

"Well, the list is on the counter if you need anything. Kate, you have my cell number. Pizza is in the oven, for when the get hungry. And well, we will be leaving now. Bye!" She said walking out the door.

"Have fun." Kate said. We waited for the door to close.

"So, were are the kids?" I asked.

"Wait for it." She said putting up her finger.

A huge crash came upstairs. I jumped a little. Kate seemed unfazed. They came running downstairs.

"Kate!" They screamed.

"Wow! Hey, Leah, Michael, Haley, Nick, Zoe, Jack, Mary, Chase, Greta, and Ben." Kate said.

"Wow! So many kids."

"Who is he?" One of them asked.

"This is my good friend, Christian."

"Oh, so do I have to ruff him up?" Ben said coming in between us.

"Ruff me up?" I said looking at Kate.

She sighed, "Ben, has a crush on me." She said.

"Yep, this is my woman." He said, trying to sound possessively.

I chuckled, "Don't worry about me, Ben. I will make sure nothing happens to Kate. I promise." I said trying not to laugh.

"You better not. Or I will hurt you."

"Okay. Trust me." I said trying not to laugh. I putting my hands up.

They all ran away, to go upstairs.

"Kate come on!" They screamed.

We ran up and played with the kids. It seemed like they would never stop. They finally got hungry. We got the pizza out of the oven. There weren't really any difficulties. Except when the kids got hungry. We got them the pizza, but Kate and I had a little moment.

"Christian, can you hand me the plates?" She asked. She was leaning over getting the pizza. I didn't hear her. I was enjoying the view.

"Christian!" She yelled.

"What?!" I said startled. The kids were laughing at me. I flushed.

"Can you hand me the plates?!" She asked again.

"Oh, um, yeah, sure." I stuttered.

I handed them to her. "Enjoying the view?" She whispered into my ear while smirking.

"Maybe or maybe not." I whispered into her ear right back. I grabbed her butt lightly. She gasped. I smirked. I had a look on my face saying, "I won this round." And she knew it.

"Can you guys hurry up? We are hungry!" Leah said. We both blushed red.

We ate with the kids. I sat right next to Kate. So did Ben. He kept trying to give me the evil eye. It didn't work. Kate and I were sitting so close, our thighs were touching. It felt like little shots of electricity flowing through me every time she moved a little.

After we were done eating, Kate and I sent the kids upstairs and told them we will be up there in a little bit. We were washing the dishes. Our hands kept touching. As much as we tried to suppress it, it just kept happening. Almost like our hands had a mind of their own and were trying to be together. Each time it happened, Kate would blush. She wouldn't look up, but just keep working. I assume that my face was red as hers.

After that, we went to play with the kids some more. Finally, they got tired. We put them all to bed. With Ben still giving me a look saying, "I'm watching you."

"Oh, I am exhausted." Kate fell down on the couch moaning. I started to blush. "The things this woman does to me." I said to myself shaking my head.

"What?" She asked. I sat down next to her. Really close, I might add. She froze up at first, but then relaxed and scooted closer to me.

"Nothing." I said. We sat in comfortable silence. I turned the TV on. I looked at Kate. I was surprised. I looked to find a sleeping Kate. She looked so peaceful. I smiled. A caring smile. "I do love this girl." I whispered. I put my arm around her shoulders and put my head on top of hers. I turned the TV off. I thought to myself, that this is the way that it should be. That I can hold my Kate without her being asleep or sneakily doing it. I fell into a blissful sleep.

I woke up. Kate and I have moved to a lying down position. I had my arms tight around her waist. My head buried in her hair. Her head buried in my chest with her hands on my chest. Our legs jumbled together. I smiled softly to myself. I kissed her temple. She started to stir and wake up. I was a afraid that she would move and leave me. I closed my eyes quickly. She woke up and had a small gasp. But, she didn't move. Actually, she got closer. She raised one of her hands to stroke my face. The other to stroke my chest. I opened my eyes.

"Christian." She breathed.

"Kate." I breathed huskily. We both blushed.

She smiled at me. I smiled at her back. Her eyes say to me to kiss her. Mine probably say the same thing.

I leaned closer to her. She leaned in, too. I closed me eyes. I could fell our lips brush against each other. This is it. I am about to kiss Kaitlin Jennifer Reed. Her first kiss. We were about to kiss.

_BAM! _

We heard a huge noise from upstairs. We only moved a few inches back. Our eyes full of alarm.

"The kids." We both said at the same time.

We both rushed upstairs. I was running two steps at a time. We both got up there as fast as we could. We got to their room.

"Christian, what if some one is..." She started. Her eyes started to glisten with tears. I put my finger to her lips.

"Shhh, it's going to be alright. Just stay behind me. Okay?" I said calming her down. I pulled her in for a tight hug. She hugged me back. I put my head on top of hers. Swaying us both back and forth. I grabbed a bat from downstairs from before. I held it up. Ready to enter.

I opened to door. And quickly turned on the light. The kids jumped.

"Hey! What's going on!" I said.

"Hey, watch it!" Michael said covering his eyes.

There was nothing in their room. Just them. Nothing wrong. I turned around. I put my hands on both of her shoulders. "See, it's alright." I said calming her down once again.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Well, we were having a pillow fight..." Nick stared.

"In the dark?" I said raising my eye brow.

"Uh, duh. It's the best way to have a pillow fight." Chase said matter of fact voice. He crossed his arms on his chest.

"So, what was that loud noise?" Kate said. Her voice scratchy.

"Well, it going all fine when Ben a lamp and it fell." Greta said glaring at Ben with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What? I couldn't see! Give me a brake! And the bigger question is, why are you holding hands with my woman?" He said with his arms crossed over his chest glaring at me. I blushed. I had no idea that Kate was holding my hand. We both blushed and looked at the ground.

We didn't answer. We cleaned up the mess. Thank god that the lamp didn't break. That would be trouble. We both put everyone back in bed. With Ben glaring at me.

We left and went back downstairs. We both sat next to each other again. Not as close as before. I had arm on the couch.

"Kate are you okay? You seem a little shaken up." I said. I put my other hand on her shoulder, giving it a little squeeze.

"Christian, what if there was someone in there? What if the kids got hurt? And what if you didn't have that bat, or worse..." She said starting to worry. She had her arms hugging her knees.

"Hey, Kate." I said cutting her off. She didn't look at me. "Kate, look at me." I said. She looked at me. I put my fingers under her chin tilting her head up to me.

"Nothing would have happened to me. Or to you. I will never let anything happen to you. I promise that." I said assuring her.

"Christian, I can't loose you. I don't know what I would. I don't think I could handle that..." She said starting to ramble and tear up. She looked away at me. Trying to fix the hair in her face. I tilted her head to look at me.

"Kate, you won't loose me, ever. You can't get rid of me, even if you wanted me too." I said joking a little.

"I don't want you to leave me." She whispered.

"I will never leave you." I whispered. I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. And I kept my hand on her cheek. Wiping away her tears that have escaped. I have never have seen Kate this vulnerable. I moved my hand on her cheek to her neck. I moved up my hand to Kate's waist. I pulled her in. She got the message. She moved closer to me. She practically got my lap. She put her hands on my chest. We leaned in. Our breathed became mixed together. We could both hear and feel the others. Her breath drove me insane. I need her. I need to kiss her.

Our lips became closer to each other. Our lips were closer than centimeters apart from each other. I craved this girl. My hormones and feelings made me feel everything with so much more magnitude. I was sensitive to everything about this girl. The way she walks. The way she feels against my body. Her smell. How our hands fit perfectly together. I couldn't take it anymore. I need to have be mine. To actually kiss her than to fantasize about it.

Our lips were brushing against each other. I was so close. On the inside I was jumping up and down like a little kid who got candy or a present. But, I played it cool. For once, I never can be cool or calm around this girl.

"We are back!" Amy said. We jumped back quickly like lightning. We both stood up.

"Hey, how were that kids... Why are both of your faces red?" She asked. I looked at Kate. Her face was blood red. I am assuming mine was too. Maybe even redder since the fact she asked.

"Oh, nothing." We both said at once. We looked at each other with a soft smile. Were good. I wanted to screamed and kiss Kate, finally. But, I couldn't do that, not now. The moment was lost. Like always. So close. But, yet so far.

"Oh, yeah, uh hum, sure. So what do I owe you?" Amy started to ask Kate. I zoned out. With one thought.

"I have to babysit with Kate more often."

**So how was that? It was really long! Took me about four hours to write! So much! But then again, I didn't write last week. So, what did you think? Good? Please tell me! But nothing bad please! I only really want good review and ideas, please! **

**Poor Christian! I promise I will write in Kate's point of view next time! I really wanted to write this one! Hope you liked it! I am proud of this one! Please tell me if you liked it!**

**Remember: read, rate, and review!**

**Tschrüs!**

** ~ Lost Girl**


	20. Chapter 20

**Shout out to Starkiller2, Guest, and Soulmusic678! You guys rock!**

**I am sorry that I haven't been writing lately. First, my laptop crashes. My hard drive died. So, we had to a new one. But, not everything is back. Including this story. And my other stories. So, it's a little harder. And then, school. Second: this week is Regionals at crew. So, my whole focus has been towards that. Which is not good. Because I had tests this week. So, not good. But, I am back on, hopefully. **

**School is almost out! And this chapter 20! This is a warning, I will be gone half of summer. Without my laptop. So, I don't think I can update then. :(. But, until then, I will write! I will take a hiatus when I have finals though. I will put that up when I have finals. Until then, on with the story! **

Chapter 20: To Be. Or Not To Be. That is the Question.

Christian's point of view:

"How am I suppose to ask the perfect girl?!" I screamed to myself. I had my head in my hands.

I am asking Kate to Winter Ball this week. How, should I ask her? I screamed. This is so frustrating!

I have thought of everything:

A mushy way: getting a rose. Going on my hands and knee's. Begging her to go with me. With some sappy speech, pouring my heart out. But, she would never let me live that down. See, Kate doesn't like to be the center of attention. Or super sappy stuff.

A cool way: I could leave a note to her in her locker. Telling her to turn around. And I would be standing there with a rose. Giving her the rose. With a note attached to it. And she would take it out. And the note would have it say, "Will you go to Winter Ball with me?". But, Kate wants me to act as myself. Not, to act all cool. That she likes me the way as I am.

A lame way: just going up and asking her. Just straight up. At lunch. Or just joke about it. "Hey, Kate. You and me. Winter Ball? After all you can't resist this." I would say. But, she would just laugh in my face and/or throw something she is drinking in my face.

Or I could do something that was really special for her. Wait. I have it!

* * *

Kate's point of view:

I have been waiting all day. I was tapping my pen on my desk. With my hand holding my head. I was bored out of my mind.

Oh, what I have waiting for all day? Well, I heard that something huge was going to happen today. That one of my friends was going to be asked.

I was in Biology class. I had nothing to do. Our teacher was just lecturing us. I tried to take notes. But, it was so boring. I did take notes. But the last thing had was what different kinds of bacteria can hurt us.

I was just sitting here waiting. Waiting for what? I don't really know yet.

I don't know who will be asked. I hoped it's either Emerson or Marcy. Emerson is my best friend. She deserves to have a guy ask her. Marcy, I don't know if I want Nate to ask her or not. I guess it's a little weird to me. But, how could it not? I mean, he is my ex! I don't have feelings for him still. But, he and I use to date! It is a little weird.

"Kaitlin?"

"Uh?" I said.

"Class is over. The bell rang. You can go." My teacher said pointing to the door.

"Oh, thank you." I said grabbing my books and putting them in my bag. Sliding it over my shoulder. When he stopped me.

"Kaitlin."

"Yes."

"Are you alright? You seem distracted."

"I am fine. But, thank you for your concern." I said nodding my head.

"Okay. Just checking in. You are one of my top students."

"Thank you sir."

"You're welcome, Kaitlin. Have a good day."

"You too, sir."

I took the rest of my books and put them into my sling over bag over my shoulder. I was wearing my white tank top with dark blue strips getting lighter down the top. I had my white jean jacket. I had on neon yellow skinny jeans and shinny black combat boots on. I had a metal necklace on with random designs on it. (I saw this outfit at the Nordstrom Rack. Cutest thing ever!)

I went to second period. Same as first. Not much going on. It was boring. Same as the first. It was homeroom. I was just sitting there through a meeting. Nothing important.

_Bring! _

Finally, the bell rang. I rushed down to lunch. I was buying lunch today. It was pasta day. Our school. Compared to contrary belief as a high school. Our food was really good. Except our ham burgers. The meat is pink. I would not want to eat that.

I sat down. In our usual spot. As soon as I sat down. My friends stop talking and looked at me.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing, Kate. Anything happen today?" Emerson asked.

"No, besides almost falling asleep in Biology. Then nothing new." I said eating my food and not looking up.

"Oh, are you sure?" Marcy said.

I almost choked. I looked up, "What are you going at Marcy?"

"Nothing, Kate. We just want to know if anything happened." Emerson said innocently. A little too innocently, if you ask me.

I noticed that Christian wasn't here. A little weird if you ask me.

"Alright, spill it." I said. Before they could answer.

And suddenly I heard _Stand by Me,_ by Ben E. King. One of my favorite songs. I started singing along. I stood up looking around. I stood up a little too fast. Everything was spinning a little bit. Just like at the swim meet. But, I try not to think about that.

Christian came in. With a single rose and in a tux without the jacket though. He had black pants, black shoes, black socks, and a black tie. His white sleeves were rolled up. His hair, messy. The way I like it. I was probably blushing blood red. He grinned at the sight of me. I had a small smile. He came up to me.

"Kate." He breathed.

"Christian." I breathed. I closed my eyes. The world around us was gone. I could only hear him. Not even the noisy lunch room. Or maybe it was quiet, because of him asking me.

"Kate." Breathing.

"Christian?" I breathed. I opened my eyes a little. He looked so nervous. I felt so bad that he was nervous just for me.

"I can't believe that you did this for me." I said using my hands for gestures.

"I know that you don't like to be the center of attention..." He started.

"No, it's really sweet." I stopped him.

"Then, what is it?" He asked. His eyes full of concern.

"You didn't need to do this for me." I said looking away.

"Kate, I want to." He said picking up my head with his finger under my chin. I blushed. "And, I wanted to ask you something else, too." He said looking away.

"Christian, you can ask me anything." I said sincerely.

"I know. It's just hard."He breathed in and out. "Alright, I can do this."

"Do what?" I asked.

He breathed and closed his eyes. He grabbed both of my hands.

"Kate, will you go to Winter Ball with me?"

To be continued...

**Cliff hanger! Don't hate me for it! I hoped you liked this chapter! It took me forever to write. I think I am finally through my writers block. It can come on so easily. And be stopped so easily. And, then come back so easily again. Writers block is so annoying! **

**I will try to write again next week!**

**Remember: read, rate, and review!**

**Tschrüs!**

** ~ Lost Girl**


	21. Chapter 21

**Shout out to Guest and Guest! You guys rock!**

**I am sorry for not updating in a while. I really am. And for leaving you guys on a clip hanger. I felt really bad. **

**But, this week and last week have hard. A girl at my school was shot in the neck and killed. Horrible. **

**But, my sister graduated from High School! Yay! And I considering changing Winter Ball into Spring Formal. I don't know if I should. But, hey, I will figure that out. I actually updated today. I am really surprised, because my finals are this week and now I have to prepare for them. But enough with that! Read on!**

Chapter 21: Freaking Out Friday

Kate's point of view:

_"Kate, will you go to Winter Ball with me?" _

That question kept repeating in my head.

I was still standing there. Frozen. Unmoving. Everyone was looking at me. Expecting an answer from me. And poor Christian, he looked like he could have died. He was just staring at me with his beautiful sapphire eyes. It was hard not to look away. I just couldn't speak. I was so stunned. I couldn't believe he was asking me. Well, actually I could. I have seen the way he looks at me. He loves me. And I love him. Why can't I just say it?!

"I—" I started to say when I was cut off by some blond.

"Christian! Yes! Yes! Yes! I would love to go with you!" This blond comes up. She has honey curly blond hair. With freckles and slightly tan. Chocolate brown eyes. Squeaky voice with her southern accent. A stereo typical Southern Belle really. She tried to pull off denim and a rocker look. But, it didn't work for her. She is one of the popular girls. Who thinks she is so smart and cool. Truthfully, she was not. She wore denim blue jaggenings (jeans-leggings) trying to show off her butt. A tight pink shirt. She always had her shirts too low. Showing off herself that way. It just looked weird. She was weird. She tried to flirt with every guy. Trying to get every guy to like her. But, most guys saw through her after one date. She was easy to get with, if you know what I mean. She claims that she is a good Catholic daughter. But, that is so far from the truth. Hot pink lipstick and quite a bit of green eye shadow. She was quite wealthy, from what I heard. Her father was a famous diplomat in Tennessee. She didn't have real friends. She just to have a really nice friend, Molly Armstrong. But she ditched Molly so she could become popular. And Molly got left behind. The ditcher is Abigail Dallas. She is the fake. Christian always said that she always trying to come on to him and he always said that he didn't date fakes like her. And she is currently trying to steal Christian from me.

I stood there is shock. She ran up and clung herself to him. Latched on. Not letting go. She turned around and started smirking at me. Tears filled my eyes. I quickly looked away and down. I wouldn't let her get the satisfaction.

Everyone was looking at me with gasps. Abigail won. No, she cheated. I wanted to hit her. I wanted her to feel my pain. My heart being ripped out. I sighed. She wasn't even worth my time. I know I could kick her ass. But, she wasn't worth my time. I wont let her be the martyr if I was caught. I don't want the sympathy. I just want out. Out of this cruel hell, were I was the little confused girl.

I just started walking away. I couldn't handle anything. It took all my strength not to kill her and drag off the fake things she calls "nails". I have never let a girl get under my skin this badly. Truth be told, I use to be self-conscious and insecure about myself. I would just hid in the corner with my hair tied up in a ponytail, glasses on, and mouth with braces. But, now, I was out of that corner. In the center of the room. Hair down, contacts in, and braces off. But, some times what people say, still get me down. This just made me think back to all those times that I have run away. Scared. And afraid. I felt like that little girl again. I couldn't handle being in that room for another second. I hated that she could get under my skin like this. I was walking away when Abigail had called my name.

"Oh, Kate?" She said in annoyingly.

"Yes?" I said through my grinding teeth.

"Looks like I won. And you lost. Huh, I guess order is restored. You little bitch." She said smirking. She kissed him. Hard. He looked shocked. But, then closed his eyes. He looked like he enjoyed it.

I lost it. I broke down.

I looked up. I got my lunch. The pasta and noodles that I had completely lost my appetite for. I picked it up. She still smirked at me. But, as soon as I got closer to her. Her eyes got darker in fear. She tried not to look afraid of me. But she was. I smashed my food on her hair sprayed hair.

"I wouldn't get near any hot things for a while. Wouldn't want to set yourself on fire too early." I said smirking. Christian said frozen. I walked over to him. I stood right in front of him. I looked him up and down. I glared at him. Not playfully like I always do. But, this is real. I had hate in my eyes. Betrayal. I slapped him as hard as I could. There was a red mark on his face.

"I hope you have fun with that tramp." I said through a growl. I whipped my hair around in his face. I hope it hurt him as much as it hurt me.

I walked out of there. Standing proud. As soon as they couldn't see me anymore. I bolted.

* * *

When I got home. No one was there. I went up to my room. I fell on my bed. I put my iPhone on my dock. I check that I have had five messages and two missed calls. Three of those messages were from Christian. Two of them were from Emerson. One phone call from Christian and one phone call from Emerson. I checked my messages.

**Emerson: Kate? Why did you leave school? **

**Emerson: Kate. Are you okay? Christian needs to talk to you. **

**Christian: Kate. Why did you leave before I could talk to you?**

**Christian: Kate. I need to talk to you about lunch.**

**Christian: Kate. Please respond. I am really worried about you!**

I only answered Emerson. I told her I went home. I made up an excuse; I told her I wasn't feeling well. I flopped on my bed. With my phone on my chest while I clung to it.

"I couldn't just sit here and do nothing." I thought. I need to get out this anger and pain. I had my punching dummy in the corner of the room. Along with bo staffs that I have collected. I do martial arts. I am second-degree black belt.

I put on music while I was practicing. I relied my stress a little bit. All the songs I heard reminded me of Christian. And what we have been through. I was working through these songs. I was trying to keep up my form.

"Beautiful Freaks", by Hot Chelle Rae.

"All I Ever Wanted", by Kelly Clarkson.

"Walk Away", by Kelly Clarkson.

After these songs, I started singing along. I was really tempted to get out my electric guitar and start playing along. I was just tuning my music off so I could play my electric. When I heard something.

"Hey, Princess", by Allstar Weekend. I thought I didn't turn off my music. But, I checked my phone. It says that nothing was playing. The music was outside. I went and opened up my balcony. I stepped outside unto the sunny weather. It was pretty warm out.

"Kate!" I heard Christian scream my name. He was outside. Still in what he wore today. I couldn't help but blush and smile. I looked down so he could see my face. He was standing there. Sweaty, worried, happy, and sad. I didn't know what to say.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I needed to tell you something." He said panting a little.

"What?"

"Kate, I didn't want to ask her. I wanted to ask you. You are the girl I want to go with to the dance. The only girl."

"Well, you sure? You seemed to enjoy that kiss." I retorted. I looked away glaring.

"No, I didn't. I was shocked. She kisses the way you play flute." He chuckled.

"Hey, I just started flute. And I can barely can get a sound out of it." I said looking away.

"What's her excuse?" He chuckled.

"Yeah. Why are you here?" I asked quietly.

"I needed to see you and make sure your okay."

"Well, you're here. And I am just great." I said sarcastically.

"Kate, you and I both know that's a lie. Please tell."

"Well, after she kissed you. It just made me think about times were I was little, scared, and I couldn't do anything. That I was self-conscious and insecure. It just hurts." I said softly. He started climbing the tree right outside from balcony. He was now standing near me.

"Kate, you know, I would never hurt you." He said softly.

"But, you did. And well, it hurts." I said softly. I looked away. My tears started running down my cheeks.

"Kate. If I could, I would have rather kissed you than her. Any day. You're the one, Kate." He said softly. Picking up my head in his hands.

"Now, I will ask you again. Will go to Winter Ball with me?" He said whispering against my lips.

"Yes." I breathed.

He hugged me. Tightly. I felt so secure in his arms. So safe. That this moment was perfect. Even Abigail couldn't ruin it. Nothing. For the first time in a long time. I felt wanted and safe. I could spend the rest of my life with this boy. After all, I love him. Now, how am I supposed to tell him?

**Did you like it or not? Please review! I need ten reviews at least for the next chapter! If you haven't reviewed yet, do it now! The dance is going to be in a few chapters! Prepare for that! **

**Remember: read, rate, and review!**

**Tschau!**

** ~ Lost Girl**


	22. Chapter 22

**Shout to Soulmusic678, Guest, BFFs are always forever, and Starkiller! You guys are amazing!**

**Even though I didn't my ten reviews... But, I just got back from Germany! Amazing trip! After the dance. I will write about my trip to Germany with Christian. But, I changed Winter Ball to Spring Formal. I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 22: Dance Preparations

Christian's point of view:

She said yes.

She said yes!

I can't believe that she said yes!

The feelings, thoughts, and emotions were still rushing through my head. I didn't even care that I am English class. One of not my best classes, but I still do well in this class. I just sat there with a stupid grin on my face. Totally out of it.

I need to make a checklist of what I have to do to prepare for Spring Formal:

Get a tux.

Get a corsage.

Make plans with Ally and Jack.

Find a way to get there.

Plans after the dance.

Well, I do have a tux that I can use. I mean I could use the one I use for band concerts.

Get a corsage. Yes, just go to a flower shop. But, how to know which one is going to match her dress off color, as they call it. I only know that, because I have a little sister. Don't judge me.

Make plans with Ally and Jack. Easy. They are two friends of ours that have been dating for a while now. Ally, she has wanted to double date within our friend group for such a long time. And I am good friends with both of them. I have religion with Ally. Kate is good friends with both of them as well. She has English with Jack and Community Period, homeroom, with Ally. I am closer with Jack and she is closer with Ally. But, we are all good friends. They both would love it if Kate and I started dating. Personally, so would I.

Find a way to get there. Well, we could always just get ready with Ally and Jack. And get dinner with them. And I could take my motorcycle. I know Kate would love it. I mean that she might not like if her dress gets covered in mud. I could just give her my jacket. Easy. She probably won't like her hair getting messed up. But, she doesn't care about that. I mean she is always brushing her hair. I don't know why. She just does.

Plans after the dance. Well, I could take her the park. In a secret spot that I found by a tree and a little river. It is beautiful place. And very romantic. Then, instead of telling her while dancing. I could tell her there. It would be perfect! I hope she says yes. That is where I am telling her that I love her.

I was still lost in my thoughts…

"Christian Storm!"

"Huh?" I shook my head starting to pay attention again.

"You have been staring at that board for the last half an hour! Now, answer the question: In Three Thebes Plays, how is Oedipus a tragic hero?" Mrs. McRiece asked.

"Um, well he was given away to die. But, was saved. Then later killed his birth father. Not knowing that it was him. And unknowing putting a curse on the city were he is ruling now. He was trying be a good ruler, while at the same time he didn't know that he was making it worse." I said stuttering.

"Good, now, next time, if your planning to not pay attention, you can go down to the deans and explain Oedipus to them there." She said sternly.

"Okay, I'm sorry." I said flushing red.

* * *

Kate's point of view:

He asked me.

He asked me!

And I said yes.

I said yes!

I was ecstatic. I was smiling. More than I usually do. I was in English class with Jack. I wasn't doing that much. We were reading Three Thebes Plays. Which I was one of the only people in the class which actually understood it. So, our teacher, Mr. Blanco, never really calls on me in the class unless no one else knew the answer.

I wasn't really paying attention, like I always do. But, this time worse. I mean, if he calls on me, then I will answer, and usually get it right.

But, today, I was making my checklist for the dance:

Get a dress.

Get hair done.

Get make up done.

Have Ally over.

Figure out what Christian will be wearing.

Get a dress. Just go shopping with Emerson, Ally, and Natalie. We can go to Nordstrom's. Plus, I get a discount there. We can all get dresses together.

Get hair done. I have a couple gift cards for Gene Juarez. I can get my hair done there.

Get make up done. I have Sephora. I can get my make up done there.

Have Ally over. I will have to talk to Jack about all of us going together. Ally wants Christian and I together almost as badly as I want too.

Figure out what Christian will be wearing…

_Beep! _

My phone went off. No one heard it though, thank god.

**Christian: Kate, talk to Jack about plans we can get together before the dance. Oh, yeah, I will wearing black tux. Tell me what your dress color is. And the off color is.**

I had a confused face on my face. I needed to ask.

**Kate: How do you know what an off color is?**

**Christian: …. I have two little sisters.**

**Kate: Sure, that's the reason ;)**

**Christian: -_- Whatever, talk to Jack. I already told about our plans together.**

**Kate: What plans?**

**Christian: Ally will be getting ready with you. We will meet you two at the restaurant. Then, I will have a separate ride for us and we will go to the dance together. Then, just us, will hang out after the dance. **

**Kate: Okay, I will talk to Jack right now. Talk to you after class!**

**Christian: Okay, love. I miss you already :***

I blushed. And immediately put my iPhone back in my pocket. Without my teacher catching me.

"Kaitlin!"

"Uh, yes?" I said shaking my head.

"Can you explain why Antigone is a tragic hero?" My English teacher asked.

"Uh, well she did what she believed to be right, have both of her brothers buried. Even though one of them was considered a traitor. She was killed for her burying her brother. And when they were about to let her go. She already hanged herself. She did what she believed was right. Even if to the city it was believed to be treason." I said stuttering a little bit.

"Thank you, and next time pay better attention." He said.

"Okay, I'm sorry." I said flushing.

Jack was snickering at me. I glared at him. I needed to talk to him, Ally, and Christian after school about our plans. The dance is coming up! I sighed. So much to do. So little time.

**So, how was the chapter? I will try to update tomorrow. But, I am still a little jet lagged. But, I will try. It's good to be back! I would like to have ten new reviews before the next chapter.**

**Remember: read, rate, and review!**

**Tschrüss!**

** ~ Lost Girl**


	23. Chapter 23

**Shout out to Starkiller2 and Guest! You guys are awesome!**

**Well, this chapter, I decided to do somethings a little different. Okay, very different. Tell me if you like this point of view or not. I am just trying it. Like a test drive. Which by the way, I am sixteen, and still don't have my permit -_- . Not fun...**

Chapter 23: Jack and Ally

Jack's point of view:

Okay, today Jamie, Christian, and I are going shopping for ties, or suits, or whatever. Personally, I think that this is ridiculous and a waste of time. I have a suit, I think. Well, I could always ask my dad… No, getting off track.

Well, the whole story is that my girlfriend, Ally. She has brought Emerson and more importantly, Kate. We set this up for Christian and Kate. I am going to figure out what Kate is going to wear or at least have Christian find out. Or was that not supposed to happen? I will figure it out later. Anyways, we all are going shopping for the dance. Without any of us knowing that the other is here. Except for Ally and I. She set this up so I could find out. Personally, I figured that if I asked Kate, she would have told me. Kate is like a sister to me. I love to mess with her. But, of course, my plan was to simple and that Kate would never tell me and that it would never work. But then again, I could never say no to Ally…

"Jack!"

"Uh, sorry, what?" I said shaking my head like Kate was doing in English class the other day. I shouldn't have teased her for doing that. Especially, since I just did that. But, then again, she did it in front of our teacher. I snickered.

"Jack!"

"Huh? What?!"

"Jack! First of all, did you hear what I asked you first? And second, why are you laughing?" Christian asked.

"For your first question: no, I didn't. Secondly: nothing."

"Well, I asked you before what do you think of this suit?" He asked looking at me. I looked over. Jamie was almost asleep. He was drooling. His head was resting on his hand. I smirked. But, then, I realized, Christian was asking me. "Oh shit." I thought to myself.

"Well, I think Kate would like it." I said trying to convince him.

"Well, what if she doesn't? I don't know what she is wearing?"

"Does it matter?!"

"Yes!"

"If we don't match. Then she could get furious and we would end up looking stupid together!"

"Dude, man up. This is Kate were talking about. I don't think she would care."

"I know. I just want everything to be perfect." He said. Falling to the ground. Having his head in his hands.

"Dude, just calm down. Everything will be fine." I said patting him on the back.

"I know. Thanks, Jack." He said smiling at me.

My phone buzzed. I looked at it.

**Ally: Jack! Come out here! Now!**

I rolled my eyes. "Now what?!" I asked myself.

"Christian, I will be back soon. Get the one with the black tie." I said patting him.

I walked outside. Ally was there, waiting for me tapping her toe.

"Yes?" I said looking at her.

"Hello to you too." She looked away crumbling. I rolled my eyes. I kissed her cheek. Breathed in her ear a little bit.

"Hello, darling. So, why did you all me out here? Is everything alright?" I asked. She blushed looking at her figures. I smiled to myself. "This girl is beautiful. Even if she doesn't realize it." I thought to myself.

"Well, did Christian pick out a suit and tie?" She asked.

"Yes. I told him black. A black tie and a black suit. How 'bout Kate?"

"Kate is having issues picking. She is kinda freaking out."

"Same with Christian. But, I calmed him down. For the moment. Tell her to get a white and black dress."

Her phone went off. She groaned. I tilted my head in curiosity.

"It's Emerson. She says that Kate is about to throw her high heels at the wall." She said while pinching her sinuses of her nose. I came over to her. Put her in my arms and kissed the top of her head. Unlike Christian and Kate. We keep our affection towards each other, in private.

"Thanks. I really needed that. Kate is driving me insane."

"Same with Christian."

"If they don't get together soon. I swear, I will…"

"No, no. You promised me that you wouldn't meddle. We both are already meddling enough. Christian made me promise not to meddle. And you have to stay true to your word too."

"I know. I know. It's just. I want Kate to be happy. She has been through hell. And, it just hurts me to see her hurt." She said mumbling into my chest. I rubbed her back.

"I know. Christian is the same. He has never had a stable relationship. And every girl he has been with. Has broken up with him. Kate would be good for him."

"We have to get them together." She said looking up at me. Pleading with her big brown eyes. I groaned. She squealed.

"Yay! At dinner we try to get them together!" She said clapping her hands. I just groaned.

"You are the best!" She said excitedly.

"I know." I muttered. She kissed me. I returned the kiss.

"What did I just get myself into?" I asked myself.

* * *

Ally's point of view:

I ran back in. Happy as can be. Emerson looked at me with hate in her eyes that I left her with terrifying Kate. "Sorry." I mouthed to her.

"Ugh!" Kate muttered. She put her head in her hands. "I give up." She said. I went and I found a white and black dress. "Perfect." I thought. ( . ) (Here is the dress)

"Hey, hey. Get this one. I think it would look great on you." I said. I sat down with her. Rubbing her shoulder.

"Fine. I will try it on." She said. She grabbed the dress and tried it on with black heels. Her hair was up in a ballerina bun head. She walked out. She looked amazing.

"Amazing!" Emerson said.

"So pretty!" I said.

"Really?" She said. She twirled around and then looked down at herself. She went to the mirror. And started tearing up.

"Kate, what's wrong?" I went up to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing. I just found my dress." She said. She went back to change out of it. "One sec guys. I'm going to pay for this and then I will be right back." She said.

She walked away. I texted Jack. I was smiling/smirking.

"Yes. My plan was working perfectly!" I said to myself.

"Ally, what are you planning?" Emerson asked.

"Oh, nothing. I said smiling.

"That's when I start to worry." She said groaning.

"This plan is going to work! Now to get them to confess to us about their feeling! My plan is working!" I said to myself.

**What do you think? Do you like that I put Jack and Ally's point of views in the story? I was originally going to put it both in Christian and Kate's point of view. But, it would have been funnier to have them both not know that the other was there. And to hear other people's point of view on their relationship. So, I hope you liked it! I might do that again! Ten reviews for the next chapter. The dance is finally here!**

**Remember: read, rate, and review!**

**Tschau!**

** ~ Lost Girl**


End file.
